Get ready, 'cuz I'm not the same
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: A muito tempo atrás ele se foi e agora ele quer voltar. Mas eu não sou a mesma garotinha de antes. Sou mais vingativa....hehehehehe
1. Chapter 1 As coisas mudam

Disclaimer: Naruto não em pertence nem os outros personagens. Eles pertencem ao seu devido criador, que não sou eu e nem nenhum de vocês leitores.

Obrigada por lerem a minha fic.

**Get ready cuz I'm not the same.**

BIP! BIP! BIP! (Tentativa de onomatopéias. Por favor, não matem a autora, ela é péssima nisso ok?)

Ai, eu não acredito. Mais um dia cansativo...

Bom, mas é melhor levantar e ir logo ao que interessa.

Nossa como eu sou mal educada. Oi, meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 18 anos e sou aprendiz da Hokage da vila oculta da Folha – Tsunade.

Eu trabalho no hospital da vila e por isso tenho que levantar cedo.

Ai cara... Isso é a treva viu?

De vez em quando eu queria poder ficar até bem mais tarde na cama e dormir o quanto eu quisesse, mas, infelizmente, não dá.

Não só por causa do meu trabalho, mas também por causa dos sonhos que tenho há anos.

Anos... Incrível como o tempo passa rápido...

6 anos atrás o meu primeiro e único amor deixou Konoha, deixou seus amigos e me deixou aqui.

A melhor parte disso? Alguns dizem que deve ser o fato de eu ter me tornado mais forte, o que não é mentira, já que hoje eu sou a melhor ninja médica da vila, mas para mim, não tem nenhum ponto positivo.

A pior parte da sua partida? Tudo. Ele foi embora e com ele levou meu coração (n/a: Clichê, eu sei, mas eu simplesmente acho essa frase Mara e tem tudo a ver com o que ela ta sentindo.). Se me perguntarem se eu o amava mais do que tudo, eu posso dizer que sim.

Eu o amava mais do que minha própria vida e acreditem quando eu digo que doei uma boa parte dela a ele.

Você ainda quer saber o nome DELE?

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

O último sobrevivente do massacre Uchiha.

Por que ele deixou tudo, até sua vila para trás?

Por poder. Por vingança. Ele deixou tudo para trás somente para conseguir poder para matar seu irmão, Itachi Uchiha, por ter aniquilado seu clã.

Mas, para isso, ele se uniu ao mais vil, traiçoeiro e desprezível homem, ou melhor, monstro que já pisou nesse planeta: Orochimaru.

Aquilo, para mim, foi a pior traição que alguém poderia cometer.

Se eu o odeio hoje?

Sim. De certa forma sim.

Eu sinto que ainda não o esqueci totalmente, mas ainda assim o meu ódio parece ser maior.

Eu já havia saído de casa com a minha roupa ninja normal e, no meio do caminho até o hospital, Konohamaru, o neto do antigo Hokage, me chamou ao longe.

— Sakura-chan!!!

— Fala Konohamaru.

— A Hokage quer te ver. Acho que ela tem uma missão pra você e para o Naruto.

— Ok. Já vou indo. Obrigada.

Eu cheguei à torre da Hokage e vi que Naruto e Kakashi-sensei já estavam lá.

— Puxa, deve ser algo bem importante para o Kakashi não estar atrasado como sempre.

— E é Sakura. E é... – Disse Tsunade.

— Como assim? – Eu perguntei confusa e preocupada.

— Sakura; receio ter notícias agradáveis e nem tão agradáveis para te dar.

— Que noticias? – Eu perguntei ainda mais preocupada.

— Sakura... Eu vou direto ao ponto. Um de nossos ninjas viu Sasuke Uchiha a caminho de Konoha. Ele estava sozinho, mas nós não sabemos o que ele quer aqui, então você, Naruto e Kakashi devem ir atrás dele e descobrir seus objetivos.

— Se ele quiser voltar... ? – Naruto perguntou procurando por mais instruções.

— Se ele quiser voltar, então tragam- no amarrado, para evitar qualquer tentativa de tentar enganá-los. Caso ele queira lutar vocês devem luar também. Vocês têm Carta branca para matá-lo, se necessário.

— Quando partirmos? – Eu perguntei indiferente a tudo aquilo.

— Sakura, você não está abalada ou pelo menos chateada com a missão? – Perguntou o meu sensei. Ele, assim como todos na vila, sabia que sempre fui apaixonada por Sasuke, mas, 3 anos atrás eu tomei a decisão de não sofrer por ele, então não posso e nem quero me abalar com tais coisas, como a morte do Uchiha.

— Não. Deveria? – Eu perguntei fria. Não estava fingindo ódio, estava sentindo e pude perceber isso e fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"_Então eu estou mesmo conseguindo deixar tudo no passado, han? Melhor assim. Prepare-se Sasuke, pois vou te apresentar a nova e melhorada Sakura Haruno."_

Fim do primeiro capítulo.

**Gente, obrigada por terem lido. Espero que tenham gostado do 1° capitulo.**

**Sujestões, comentarios produtivos, etc serão mutio bem aceitos.**

**:3  
**


	2. Chapter 2 A verdade oculta

Capitulo 2.

Sasuke's POV

"_Será que tudo vai ser como antes? Será que vou ser aceito? Tudo vai voltar ao normal? __**Ela**__ vai me aceitar?"_

Essas eram as perguntas que passavam pela minha mente.

Eu estava no meu caminho de volta para a vila de Konoha me perguntando incansavelmente se tudo ficaria bem.

Não sabia qual seria a reação das pessoas quando me vissem lá. Provavelmente diriam:

"_O Uchiha está finalmente de volta" _ou _"O traidor voltou."_ Ou alguma outra coisa do tipo.

Mas, sinceramente, isso não me importa muito. A única coisa que quero saber é se **ela** vai poder me aceitar de volta. O que **ela** vai dizer. Se** ela** ainda é capaz de me amar.

Quem é **ela**?

"Ela" é a única garota que não sai da minha cabeça. Nome? Sakura Haruno.

Sabem aquele cara que escreveu a frase _"Só damos valor ao que temos quando perdemos"_? Bom, ele estava totalmente certo.

6 anos atrás, quando eu deixei a vila de Konoha para ganhar mais poder para matar o meu irmão, não pensei que tivesse criado nenhum tipo de laços com essa vila, mas, depois de um tempo, percebi que tinha criado laços mais fortes do que eu sequer imaginava.

Sakura... Foi com ela que descobri o laço mais forte que poderia ter criado com alguém.

O único problema é que fui estúpido demais para não ter percebido antes.

Ela foi à única garota que não gostava de mim só porque eu era bonitinho, mas ela tinha sido a única que queria que eu fosse feliz. A única que mesmo depois das minhas grosserias ainda ficava do meu lado, se preocupando comigo.

Eu lembro que na época eu a chamava de irritante, mas, depois que eu fui embora, eu vi que sentia falta da **minha** irritante. **(n/a: Nada possessivo né? Tah, parei...)**

Apesar de todas as vezes que ela me irritou, eu sinto demais a falta dela.

Sempre que fecho os olhos à noite eu vejo a face dela, esculpida, desenhada, como se ela fosse um anjo perfeito. Um anjo que deus fez só para mim. Um anjo rosa como pétalas de flores de cerejeira e olhos cintilantes como as mais perfeitas esmeraldas.

Olhos que me hipnotizam toda vez que penso neles.

Assim eu comecei a imaginar como seria nosso reencontro. Comecei a imaginar sua reação. Comecei a pensar que talvez ela me abraçasse como naquele dia na Floresta da

Morte e me diria que ainda me amava intensamente.

Mas, fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por 3 figuras familiares se aproximando de mim.

— Sasuke... – um deles, o mais velho disse, e reconheci sua voz... Quem diria... Meu antigo sensei não se atrasou para um encontro.

— Kakashi... – Eu o olhei indiferentemente, somente o cumprimentando.

— Teme! – Gritou uma voz irritantemente conhecia.

— Não precisa gritar Dobe! Eu não sou surdo. – Eu disse e Naruto me abraçou.

— Cuidado Naruto. Não sabemos o que ele veio fazer aqui. – Disse uma voz feminina.

A voz que eu tanto queria ouvir. A voz com que eu passei 6 sonhando.

— Sakura... – eu pronunciei seu nome enquanto admirava o ser lindo, quase místico, que ela havia se tornado.

— Sakura-chan, ele sequer adotou uma posição de batalha... Ele não deve querer atacar Konoha, não é teme?

— Nunca se sabe Naruto. Ela ainda é um traidor e pode muito bem nos atacar.

Aquilo me magoou de certa forma. Achei que ela ficaria feliz em me ver. Mas ela estava fria, raivosa. Seus olhos não tinham mais aquele brilho que aparecia sempre que ela olhava para mim quando éramos jovens. Agora seus olhos estavam vazios, frios, não transmitiam amor, mas sim algo que nunca desejei ver: ódio.

Me senti mau com aquilo.

— Sakura, eu não vou atacar a vila. Eu voltei. Já matei o Orochimaru e o Itachi e só quero voltar para casa.

— Fale com a Hokage sobre isso, não comigo. – Ela disse friamente.

Ok, aquilo já estava me perturbando. Quando ela começou a ser assim?

— Vamos os três. Já perdi muito tempo. Tenho outras pessoas a quem dar atenção. – Ela disse se virando e indo em direção a vila.

— Como assim? – Eu perguntei a Naruto, que ia andando do meu lado.

— Ela é médica no hospital da vila. Na verdade, a melhor ninja médica de lá. A Sakura já conseguiu superar os talentos da Hokage, que era sua mestra.

— Sério?! – eu perguntei abismado.

— Sério. Sabe desde que você se foi ela mudou muito. Está mais forte, mas também mudaram várias coisas na sua personalidade.

Eu sabia o que o Naruto queria dizer.

Ela já não era mais a garota bobinha e fraca que a Sakura costumava ser. Ela, agora, era a mulher forte e independente que eu queria para mim, mas que percebi que seria difícil de conquistar.

Fim do 2° Cap.

**É isso ai galerinha linda... Espero que tenham gostado....**

**Lembrem-se, reviews são boas e todo mundo gosta ok?  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Ironia

Lembrem-se, Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-sama. Mas não por muito tempo....

~ Qual é pessoal, o que custa fazer um pequeno review na minha pequena fic? ~

Capitulo 3.

Ainda é Sasuke's POV.

Dá para acreditar que uma única garota poderia me tirar do sério e me deixar alucinado durante anos?

Bom, acreditem, dá sim. E é exatamente por isso que ela é única.

Nós quatro íamos andando pela floresta, seguindo o caminho do Konoha e, enquanto o

Naruto tagarelava sobre alguma coisa que eu não dava a mínima, eu observava com muita cautela a fada de cabelos rosa que estava andando na frente dos demais.

Seus cabelos continuavam curtos, mas ainda assim estavam maiores do que da última vez que os vi.

Percebi também que seu corpo estava mais bonito e bem modelado do que da última vez. **(n/a: Claro Duh! Ela cresceu né?)**

Como sou tosco. É claro que o corpo dela tem que estar mais bem definido, ela cresceu... E muito... (**n/a: ¬¬" No comments...)**

Mas eu tenho que admitir que ainda me perco naqueles olhos de esmeralda que me atraem, assim como sua boca. Pena que sempre fui idiota demais para não realizar esse desejo.

Agora, sinto que nem terei chances.

Por quê?

Simples: Ela me odeia.

Eu vi isso no olhar dela. Ela me odeia, tem nojo e repugnância de mim e provavelmente quer que eu morra... (**n/a: Mas eu não quero que você morra, então pode tratar de continuar vivo. Tah, parei, já to enchendo as paciências...)**

E pensar que fui que a ignorei antes. É tudo tão irônico... O fato de antes eu ser o cara que não dava a mínima para ela e agora ser o oposto, o fato de antes ela me achar o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo a agora eu achar que ela é a garota mais encantadoramente irresistível não só do mundo mais do universo.... É tudo tão complexo... É como se o destino estivesse conspirando contra e ao mesmo tempo ao nosso favor. (**n/a: Nossa... O.O... Que momento mais anti-Sasuke. Deu medo... tah parei...)**

Eu queria me aproximar dela, pegar sua mão, abraçá-la, sentir sua pele, beijá-la... Mas eu ainda estava longe de poder fazer tudo aquilo. Primeiro eu tinha que conquistar sua confiança.

_**Sakura's POV!**_

Eu posso sentir, mesmo de costas, que ele está me fitando intensamente. Será que ele não se tocou que eu não quero mais nada?

Tudo o que eu sentia por ele está destruído e o próprio culpado disso é ele mesmo.

TUDO acabou. Ele pode chorar. espernear, se suicidar e nada disso vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Ele pode fazer tudo o que eu fiz por ele, mas ainda assim eu não olharia para o passado.

Ele me magoou, me usou e quebrou meu coração em mil e um pedaços naquela noite e por isso eu não posso e não vou perdoá-lo.

— Sakura, você está bem? – ouvi meu sensei perguntar.

— É claro que estou Kakashi. Por que não estaria?

— Não sei. Achei que essa missão pudesse te afetar um pouco. – ele me olhou expressando curiosidade.

— Essa missão não me afeta em nada Kakashi. É só mais uma missão, como qualquer outra. Sem absolutamente nada de especial.

Dizendo isso meu sensei ficou quieto e nós continuamos a caminhada. Cheguei a sentir um olhar de tristeza e arrependimento me fitar por alguns segundos, mas o ignorei. Sabia de quem vinha aquele olhar e era justamente da pessoa a quem eu menos devia dar piedade.

**Comentários da autora.**

**Bom gente, eu não sei se está bom ou não, por isso vocês tem que dar um review-zinho básico ok?**

**E até eu to me assustando um pouco com a Sakura, mas eu acho que assim a história fica mais interessante.**

**Bom, é só isso.**

**Agradeço a quem leu. Significa bastante para essa autora desolada aqui ^_^**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4 Inicio de ciumes

Capitulo 4.

Sakura's POV.

Finalmente chegamos a Konoha.

Agora eu posso voltar ao hospital e à minha vida, enquanto o Uchiha volta para a dele.

_Diabinho da Sakura, que aparece no ombro esquerdo dela: Ah, que isso? Pra que o deixar voltar pra vidinha dele? Vai lá e mata ele de uma vez._

**(n/a: Eu pensei em fazer isso, já que no mangá ela têm um inner-self ^.^)**

_Anjinho da Sakura, que aparece no ombro direito dela: Não faça isso Sakura. É errado e é um pecado. Se você não o quer por perto, pelo menos o deixe viver._

_Diabinho da Sakura: Que nada. Não dá ouvidos a essa bobinha ai. Vai lá e joga ele de cima do prédio da Hokage._

_Anjinho da Sakura: Não! Me ouça, por favor. Não é uma boa idéia._

_Diabinha da Sakura: Ah claro. E as suas não muito boas não é senhorita perfeição? Tão boas que as suas idéias levaram a Sakura a amar e depois se machucar por aquele idiota do Uchiha._

_Sakura normal: (n/a: Nos pensamentos dela tah? Eu não quero fazer a Sakura parecer uma louca.) Sinto muito anjinha, mas a diabinha tem razão. Por causa das suas idéias eu me magoei muito e não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. Mas também não vou jogá-lo do alto da torre da Tsunade. Não sou assassina._

_Diabinha da Sakura: Até poderia ser se me deixasse tomar conta do seu corpo. É uma pena que não se possa ter tudo...._

_Sakura normal: ¬¬" Prefiro não comentar._

— Ei Sakura-chan! Quer ir comer ramen comigo mais tarde?

— É claro Naruto. Mas, como ninja-médica e amiga eu já vou te dizendo que devia parar de comer tanto ramen. Assim você vai ficar gordo e ter problemas de saúde e não vai poder ser Hokage.

— Sakura-chan, suas ameaças não vão funcionar hoje.

— Você que sabe, mas já está avisado.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

**(n/a: Desculpa pelo troca-troca de POV's, mas é que eu preciso fazer isso pra vocês terem uma noção melhor da história.)**

Por que a Sakura se preocupa com o Dobe do Naruto e não comigo?

Será que se eu começar a ter um vício assim como o da Dobe eu também faço ela se preocupar comigo?

Bom, quem sabe?

Vamos ver minhas opções:

• Alcoolismo.

• Drogas

• Ramen

• Sakura....

Ta legal, eu já sou viciado na última opção...

Quer saber, é melhor eu esquecer isso. Ela já me odeia e se eu ficar viciado em alguma coisa ela vai me incentivar a continuar viciado até eu morrer.

É melhor não arriscar.

Diabos, que porcaria de vida é essa onde eu não tenho sossego nem pra relaxar ou amar?

Acho que eu estou ficando louco. Eu já estou até me confrontando internamente...

Acho que é isso que a Sakura acaba fazendo em mim.

Mas, ainda assim, acho que essa é a melhor loucura que um cara poderia ter.


	5. Chapter 5 Olhe e Aprenda

Capitulo 5.

Sakura's POV.

Finalmente em casa. Hora de relaxar e esquecer do idiota, otário, imbecil e gostoso do –

Perai!!

Gostoso? Eu ia mesmo chamar o Sasuke de Gostoso?? Que mer** é essa agora?

Ah não Sakura, seja forte! Você não achar ele bonito, não gosta dele nem como um companheiro, nem acha que ele seja atraente, sexy, lindo e –

ARG!!! PARA COM ISSO!!!

_Diabinha da Sakura: Para com esse drama mulher e se organiza! Você acha ele bonito?_

_Sakura normal: Acho._

_Anjinha da Sakura: Você deve estar zoando né? Ele é um traidor!_

_Diabinha da Sakura: Mas você tem que admitir que ele é bonito._

_Anjinha da Sakura: É... realmente..._

_Sakura normal: Ei! Vocês não deveriam estar me ajudando? E você anjinha? Não deveria estar contra a diabinha?_

_Anjinha: Deveria, mas não estou. Acho que pela primeira vez ela está certa._

_Diabinha: Ai! Ponto pra mim!_

_Sakura normal: isso não está me ajudando muito sabiam?_

_Diabinha: Tah bom, tah bom...Voltando... Você gosta dele?_

_Sakura normal: Acho que sim..._

_Anjinha: SE MATA!!!! SE JOGA NA FRENTE DE UM ONIBUS!!!! SE MATA!!! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, SE MATA!!!!!_

_Sakura normal: O.O_

_Diabinha: O.O Nossa...você me assustou agora... Sério...._

_Anjinha: NÃO ME CULPE! QUE MER** SE MATA SAKURA! ELE TE ABANDONA E TE PARTE O CORAÇÃO E VOCÊ AINDA PENSA EM GOSTAR DELE?! VAI TE CATAR! SE MATA E VAI PRO INFERNO!!!! QUER SABER? FUI! NÃO AGUENTO VER ISSO!!!_

_Diabinha: O.O Oh... My.... God...._

_Sakura: O que foi isso?_

_Diabinha: Você quer que eu saiba? Mas, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa... Ela têm razão._

Eu tenho seriamente que parar de discutir comigo mesma. Isso está ficando sério.

Enfim... Eu preciso de suco...

*Abrindo a geladeira*

DROGA! Acabou o suco... Vou ter que ir no mercado comprar mais... porcaria...

BUM!!! (tentativa horripilante de fazer uma onomatopéia descente... Desculpem)

KAMI-SAMA! O QUE FOI ISSO?

Eu sai do meu apartamento, procurando algum sinal de onde havia sido a explosão e finalmente eu achei, ao norte da vila.

Eu peguei a maior quantidade de armas que consegui e fui correndo até lá. Não sabia quantos civis haviam sido feridos e precisava ajudar.

Quando cheguei, já haviam vários ninjas médicos ajudando as pessoas. Fui até um deles e perguntei a situação.

— O que aconteceu? Quem provocou a explosão?

— Kabuto. Ele quer se vingar pela morte do Orochimaru.

— Onde ele está e quantos civis foram atingidos?

— Não muitos. Os civis atingidos já estão sendo tratados, mas Kabuto foi para o lado oeste da Vila e estava sendo seguido por Naruto e Sasuke.

— Obrigada. Cuide dos civis. Vou ajudar Naruto.

— Boa sorte!

O ninja gritou para mim enquanto eu pulava de uma árvore para outra, na direção onde Kabuto havia ido. Não queria que Naruto se machucasse e também não queria mais destruição e mortes.

Quando cheguei Naruto estava ofegante e Sasuke estava amarrado por uma aparente corda de chakra bem resistente.

— Sakura saia daqui! – Sasuke gritou para mim assim que me viu.

— Volte a tentar se desamarrar Uchiha! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!

— Não! Vai embora! Aqui não é lugar para uma mulher!

Ah não! Agora ele pisou no meu joanete...

Eu me virei bem devagar e fui até ele.

— Quer dizer que eu não posso lutar porque eu sou _mulher_?

— N – n – não.. Não f-foi isso que eu q-quis d-dizer...

— Pois escute bem Uchiha. Não é porque eu sou mulher que eu não posso lutar. Olhe e aprenda.

_Sasuke's POV_

Ai caraca. Não devia ter dito aquilo. Agora é que ela vai querer lutar...

"_Olhe e aprenda."_

Agora é que o Kabuto se ferrou e eu também.

Ela vestiu as luvas e foi andando até ele e Naruto, que continuavam lutando.

— Naruto! Sai daí! É a minha vez!

— A vontade.

Naruto disse e saiu da briga, deixando o Kabuto livre para lutar com ela. Mas ao contrário do que eu pensei a expressão do Naruto não era de preocupação, mas sim de alivio, e foi ai que eu me virei para a luta.

Eu fiquei pasmado com o que eu vi.

A força dela é sobre-humana! Ela deu um soco no Kabuto e ele foi parar em algum lugar no fim do mundo. Ela foi andando na direção em que ele havia ido e algum tempo depois ele caiu do céu no lugar onde estávamos, com o rosto cheio de sangue.

Depois disso eu só vi uma pedra enorme voando e acertando uma das pernas dele.

— Sakura! Não precisa se controlar tanto...

Perai! Para e volta a fita! Como assim ela estava se controlando? Ela acabou com o cara em três golpes e ainda estava se controlando?!

Lembrete para mim mesmo: Nunca irritar a Sakura.

— Que bom. – A Sakura disse, pegando o Kabuto pela gola da blusa e o jogando para cima.

Depois disso ela arrancou, literalmente, uma árvore do chão e ficou esperando ele cair, numa posição de um jogador de baiseball.

Quando ele estava se aproximando do chão ela bateu com a árvore nele, como se ele fosse uma bola mesmo e quando ele estava bem longe ela gritou:

— _Home run!!!_ UHU! BATI MEU RECORDE!!!

Eu olhei para ela com uma cara tipo assim ó: O.O

— Muito bom Sakura-chan! Agora a gente pode ir para casa!

O Naruto gritou e eu continuei abismado com a força dela.

_Linda, sexy e forte..._

Isso era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

É isso ai pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.

Dêem reviews e mandem mensagens se gostaram ok?

E um comentário particular... Eu acho que exagerei um pouco na foraça da Sakura não foi não?

Ah, mas quem liga?

Isso é uma fic e eu tinha que fazer ela mostrar para o Sasuke que machismo não tem vez com ela.

Bjo grande para vocêS e não esqueçam de dar suas opiniões.


	6. Chapter 6 Vingançinha básica

**Oii! Sou eu de novo aqui!!!**

**Eu esqueci de fazer isso no capitulo anterior, mas eu quero dedicar este capitulo novo aqui as queridas leitoras que me deram reviews.**

**E estas são:**

'Kaah Hyuuga

**&**

Sakura-Cham18

**&**

**  
Claudia Boo  
**

**Obrigada pelo apoio... Espero que depois de vocês venham mais leitoras.**

**Enfim... para a história....**

Capitulo 6.

_Sakura's POV_

Assustado. Pasmado. Surpreso. Eram essas as expressões na cara de Sasuke Uchiha.

Na certa ele não esperava isso.

Se ele achou que poderia dar uma de machista e mandão comigo ele estava muito enganado. Não sou mais aquela garotinha infantil e idiota que vivia correndo atrás do "Senhor Uchiha Perfeito". Eu cresci e agora já sou bem capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

Quem ele pensou que fosse para me dizer aquilo?

Aquele baka.

Eu devia espancar ele depois que eu acabei com o Kabuto, mas outra idéia, ainda mais tentadora me veio à mente.

— Sakura-chan, não é melhor a gente ajudar o Sasuke? O Kabuto colocou umas cordas de chakra nele bem fortes. Quase nem dá pra arrancar.

— Na verdade Naruto, eu tenho uma outra idéia... _* E muito boa, diga-se de passagem...*_

— E qual seria essa? – Naruto me perguntou curiosos e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele me conhecia muito bem. Eu era uma irmã para ele, então ele sabia bem o meu jeito vingativo de fazer as coisas.

— Você vai ver... – Eu disse retribuindo o sorriso dele e me virando para o Uchiha, que tinha um semblante preocupado no rosto.

Eu caminhei até ele e fiquei na altura de seu rosto.

— Sabe Sasuke, você ainda têm várias fãs e elas estão loucas para te ver.

Eu acho que ele entendeu o recado, porque seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Você n-não faria isso... – Ele disse, mais uma vez, me subestimando.

— Acredite, faria e vou fazer.

Assim eu me levantei e disse ao Naruto que não o deixa-se fugir nem o solta-se, pois eu tinha uma pequena surpresa para ele.

Quando estava fora da floresta, peguei meu celular (n/a: Não sei se tem isso no mundo ninja, mas vamos fingir que têm ok?) e digitei a seguinte mensagem:

"_Fãs de Sasuke Uchiha. Se quiserem vê-lo, tocá-lo e tirar uma casquinha dele me encontram no lado oeste da Vila, na entrada para a floresta."_

Eu selecionei TODAS as fãs do Sasuke que tinha na minha lista telefônica e minutos depois um número grande de garotas apareceram.

— Onde ele está Sakura? – uma delas me perguntou, com os olhinhos brilhando.

— Me sigam. Quando nós chegarmos perto eu vou apontar a direção para vocês e então é só se divertirem.

E então todas ficaram muito contentes e sorridentes.

Eu fiz um sinal para que estas me seguissem e elas o fizeram. Quando estávamos a mais ou menos 300 metros deles eu parei.

— O Sasuke está naquela direção a 300 metros. Aproveitem.

Eu disse e me afastei, indo para um arbusto perto de onde ele estava para contemplar de camarote a tortura que ele estava prestes a sentir.

_Sasuke's POV_

Eu estava tentando me soltar, rezando para que o que eu achava que a Sakura ia fazer não fosse verdade.

Droga! Por que as amarras do Kabuto tinham que ser tão fortes? Que porcaria.

De repente eu senti um tremor se aproximando e eu já sabia o que era.

Naruto olhou na direção do tremor e gritou:

— FÃS!!!!!!! - E saiu correndo até um arbusto.

Aquelas doidas daquelas fãs, que a Sakura tinha levado até mim, me cercaram como se eu fosse o ultimo hambúrguer de uma lanchonete lotada.

Elas não perderam mais tempo e começaram a rasgar minhas roupas e arrancar meus cabelos, mas felizmente uma delas conseguiu cortar as minhas amarras, de um jeito que eu não faço idéia de como foi, e eu consegui correr dali, com roupas rasgadas e tudo.

A última coisa que ouvi antes de sair correndo foi a gargalhada da Sakura e vi ela se contorcendo no chão de tanto rir.

Eu deveria estar com muita raiva dela, mas não fiquei. Adorei vê-la sorrindo e gargalhando daquele jeito. Era lindo. Eu ficaria ali olhando para aquilo o dia inteiro, mas eu tinha que fugir e ir para casa, tentar me proteger daquele bando de malucas desvairadas.

Fim do capitulo

_Comentários da autora._

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ESPERA AI, DEIXA EU TERMINAR DE RIR

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHA

HAHA

HÁ...

Pronto, acabei...ufa... Mas sério... Sasuke Uchiha não conseguir se desamarrar e ainda ser atacado por uma legião de fãs é, definitivamente, hilário, pelo menos do meu POV.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse.

Dêem reviews e mandem mensagens se gostaram ok?

Bejinhos para todas as flores que leram.


	7. Chapter 7 A missão e uma Sakurazinha

**Oii galerinha!**

**Tudo bom com vocês?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Então, recebi alguns reviews desde que postei o último cap. Da fic e fiquei muito feliz que você leitoras acharam tão engraçado.**

**Hoje tenho mais uma leitora a quem dedicar o capitulo e ela é:**

Sabaku no Nessah

Obrigada pelo review.

**E obrigada ás outras leitoras que leram e fizeram reviews também e mais ainda a **'Kaah Hyuuga, **que é uma das maiores flores desse site.**

**Bjão grande pra você.**

**É ótimo ver as opiniões de vocês e saber que se divertiram lendo a minha fic.**

**Só uma viso: Esse capitulo contêm palavrões.**

**Bom, vamos parar de blah, blah, blah e começar logo com o próximo capitulo certo?**

**E com vocês....**

Capitulo 7.

_Sasuke's POV._

Lembrete para mim mesmo: Usar um segundo par de roupas por baixo do primeiro.

Que porcaria de fãs viu? Porque elas têm que agarrar minhas roupas e rasgar tudo?

Aposto que agora elas devem estar leiloando tudo aquilo pela internet.

Hum... Quanto será que custa?

*Vai até o computador e entra em um site de leilões.*

_(n/a: Finge que tem computador lá também tah gente?)_

Vamos ver, vamos ver... Ah! Legal, eu achei um pedaço da minha blusa. Vamos ver a descrição:

"_Pedaço intacto da blusa de Sasuke Uchiha. Ainda está com o cheiro dele. Arrancado hoje."_

Nossa... Prefiro não comentar... Deixa eu ver o valor inicial...

CACETADA!!! RS$ 200,00 ?!?!?!?!?!?!

Por Kami... Bom, esse era o valor inicial... Deixa eu ver quanto estão dando...

CARALHO! RS$ 400.000.000,00 EM UM ÚNICO PEDAÇO DA MINHA BLUSA?!?!?! IMAGINA SE UMA DELAS VENDESSE A MINHA CUECA AQUI!!!!!!! Ia sair uma grana beeeeeem alta.

Quer saber, acho que vou começar a cobrar parte do dinheiro que essas lunáticas ganham as custas das minhas roupas.

Enfim... Ai meu Deus, estão leiloando meu cabelo aqui também...

Ahh... era por isso que estava com dor de cabeça...

Enfim, eu me senti o Naruto agora e isso não foi legal. Deixa eu voltar ao meu cabelo sendo leiloado.

Descrição:

"_Cabelo arrancada hoje de Sasuke Uchiha. O shinobi mais gostoso de Konoha. Ainda tem o cheiro do xampu dele."_

Santo Deus... Elas não têm criatividade?

Valor inicial: RS$ 250,00.

Valor mais alto: RS$ 469.500.023, 50.

Meu Deus... Elas devem gastar todas as economias delas nisso ou serem podres de ricas para pagar tanto em alguns fios de cabelo. O MEU cabelo...

Falta do que fazer é foda viu?

Tenho que fazer uma pequena vingançinha contra a Sakura por causa disso...

Mas vai ser pequena mesmo, afinal, eu ainda a amo.

Mas por enquanto eu tenho que tomar um banho e colocar roupas novas.

_Sakura's POV._

Hahahahahahahaha...

Sério, aquilo que eu fiz com o Sasuke foi Hilário... É uma pena que eu não tenha gravado aquilo.

Enfim... Preciso de um banho, um bom jantar e uma boa noite de sono.

Depois de tudo um Anbu bateu em minha porta e disse que a Hokage queria em ver amanhã bem cedo...

Tudo bem então... deve ser alguma missão, sei lá...

Só sei que depois de comer eu deitei na cama e apaguei completamente.

Só acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara. Me levantei e fui me arrumar.

Quando eu cheguei na sala da Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke já estavam lá.

— Bem, agora que todos estão aqui eu posso passar a missão. – Disse Tsunade.

Eu percebi que o Sasuke não parava de olhar para mim e só depois de vários segundos que a Hokage disse aquilo ele olhou para ela.

— Bem a missão que eu tenho para vocês não é complicada, mas também não é tão simples. Eu preciso que vocês prendam um homem que é suspeito de ser um falsificador de documentos muito importantes. Seu nome é Kenshin. (n/a: Eu adoro esse nome porque significa espírito da espada, então decidi colocar aqui.) Mas, nós não temos total certeza dos fatos. Só sabemos que há um comprador de objetos desse tipo que o contatou e assim que falamos com ele, decidiu colaborar. O nome do comprador é Ryu e eles irão se encontrar no "Clube Dança livre" (n/a: Falta de criatividade para o nome, eu sei.) hoje à noite. Preciso que um de vocês se disfarce de dançarino e fique de olho em Ryu do palco enquanto os outros ficam a espreita, esperando algum sinal. Esta é uma foto de Ryu.

E ela nos mostrou uma foto dele. Esse tal de Ryu é ate bonito, mas ficaria mais sem aqueles óculos de nerd.

— E quem é que vai se disfarçar de dançarino? – perguntou Naruto olhando para nós. Eu já sabia que ele não poderia ser, porque dança feito um cavalo galopando no palco.

— Tem que ser alguém que dance a dança do ventre, porque hoje é a noite árabe lá. – Disse Kakashi olhando para mim.

E então eu percebi que não era só ele, mas sim todo mundo naquela sala.

— Pó que vocês estão olhando pra mim?

Eu perguntei um pouco receosa.

— Por que nós não mandamos a Sakura ir até lá? Ela pode dançar e nós ficamos de olho no cara. – Disse Sasuke olhando para mim com um olhar malandro e perverso.

Aquele imbecil. O que ele pensa que está fazendo, me dizendo para ir dançar naquele lugar...

Por que ele não sobe no palco vestido de odalisca e começa a dançar pra todo mundo ver ele rebolando? Seria bem mais engraçado... Tah, admito, não seria só engraçado, seria hilário ver o Sasuke tentar rebolar.

_Sakurazinha pervertida: Ah, mas você ia adorar ver ele rebolando pra você._

_Sakura normal: Perai! De onde você veio?_

_Sakurazinha: Dos seus pensamentos pervertidos mais profundos._

_Sakura: Que ótimo, agora tenho uma anja, uma diabinha e uma pervertida pra discutir dentro da minha cabeça._

_Sakurazinha: Que seja. Eu sei que EU quero ver o Sasuke rebolando num quarto bem escurinho só pra mim._

_Diabinha: Olha quem chegou! A vadiazinha pervertida! Pensei que estava de férias._

_Sakurazinha: Eu voltei amor. E dessa vez eu voltei pra tomar conta do corpinho dela e dar uns pegas no Sasuke-kun..._

_Anjinha: Olha a putaria aqui dentro! Pelo amor de Deus. Se interna e vai rezar o criatura!_

_Sakura: ¬¬ Era só o que me faltava... Mais essa agora. Uma pervertida dentro da minha cabeça._

_Sakurazinha: E em breve tomando conta do seu corpo querida._

_Diabinha: Você só vai fazer isso depois que eu tomar o corpo dela e matar ele._

_Sakurazinha: Mas ai eu não vou poder aproveitar, porque tranzar com um defunto é crime._

_Anjinha: Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome, perdoai as nossas ofensas..._

_Sakura: O que você está fazendo?_

_Anjinha: Rezando pra Deus ter piedade da pobre alma dessa vadia aqui do meu lado._

_Sakura: Olha, eu vou voltar ao presente, porque se eu continuar aqui eu acabo ficando louca._

_Sakurazinha: espero que louca por sexo._

_Anjinha e Diabinha: PERVERTIDA!!!_

Mas enfim, tirando minha cabeça das cenas do Sasuke rebolando vestido de odalisca e das minhas alucinações...

— Você tah louco Uchiha? Nem que me matem eu faço isso!

— Sakura, por favor, você é a única que pode fazer isso. Além de você ser mulher eu sei que você já fez um cursinho de dança e isso incluía dança do ventre. Por favor, isso é crucial para a missão. – Disse Tsunade.

— Ai... o que eu não faço pelo bem de uma missão.

Quando eu disse isso eu cheguei até a sentir o Sasuke sorrindo de satisfação com aquilo...

Ai que ódio!

Fim do capitulo.

Comentário da autora...

Hum.. o Sasuke-kun tah aprontando alguma né Sasuke?

É claro que está...

Bom.. enfim...deixem reviews ou comments pra mim dizendo se gostaram ok flores?

Bjão grande!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Dançando e um Sasukezinho

**OLÁ INTERNAUTIANOS!!**

**Bom, antes de começar com a história tenho um pequeno aviso para quem acompanha essa fic.**

**Bom, como vocês sabem, nós autores temos vida fora do PC, e comigo não é diferente. A partir de segunda-feira até quinta da próxima semana eu vou estar em semana de provas no meu colégio e tendo 2 provas por dia vou ter que estudar muito.**

**Sendo assim eu não vou poder ficar postando quase todos os dias como estou fazendo. Mas eu prometo que depois eu continuo ok?**

**Enfim, vocês sabem que o capitulo é dedicado para todos que fizeram reviews e eu quero mandar um alô e um beijo especial para a ' Kaah Hyuuga, a minha linda florzinha. ^^**

**Bom, acho que eu estou tomando tempo demais de vocês e a Sakurazinha também está reclamando que eu estou demorando e que ela quer pegar o Sasuke-kun. (¬¬)**

**Enfim... Vamos começar.**

Capitulo 8.

_Sasuke's POV._

— O que eu não faço pelo bem de uma missão. – Disse a Sakura.

Cara... Essa foi muito fácil. A minha vingançinha vai sair perfeita sem eu fazer quase nada.

Bom, mas voltando a realidade. Nós vamos sair às 11 e meia da manhã para ir para esse clube. Eu já arrumei uma mala com tudo que vou precisar e sabão.

Você deve estar se perguntando, "para que o sabão"?

Eu explico: A Sakura vai ser a dançarina, certo? Certo. Então, quando ela estiver no palco dançando eu vou jogar um pouco de água com sabão no palco, ela vai tropeçar e cair.

Fim do plano perfeito de vingança.

Eu sei que é até meio infantil, mas é infalível.

Enfim, eu me vesti com roupas mais formais dessa vez, já que vou ter que me disfarçar como um freqüentador desse clube.

O dono dele já sabe de tudo e concordou em colaborar. É por isso que nós vamos para lá agora. Para que a Sakura tenha tempo de aprender os passos.

Enfim... Acho que é só isso.

Incrivelmente, quando eu cheguei no lugar de encontro, todos já estavam lá, menos é claro o Kakashi.

Mas, incrivelmente falando de novo, o Kakashi apareceu só 2 minutos depois de mim.

— Ai meu Deus! É o apocalipse! 2012 chegou mais cedo! Socorro!! (n/a: Para quem não entendeu, 2012 é o nome daquele filme que está nos cinemas que fala sobre o apocalipse ok? E foi o Naruto que gritou isso.)

Quando aquele dobe gritou isso ele conseguiu arrancar algumas risadas da Sakura e me fazer dar um meio sorriso.

— Chega de piadinhas e vamos indo ok? Quanto mais cedo acabarmos mais cedo voltamos para casa.

Então tah legal.

Nós chegamos ao clube de dança já eram, aproximadamente, 10 e meia da manhã, mas quanto mais cedo melhor.

O dono do clube nos recebeu e conduziu a Sakura até o salão de ensaios. Eu disse que ia ir ao banheiro, mas na verdade queria seguir a Sakura, para a verela dançando, já que não ia ter a oportunidade de fazer isso durante a apresentação, por causa da minha pequena vingançinha...

_Sakura's POV._

Por que o Sasuke está em seguindo?

Ele estava muito estranho hoje mais cedo, querendo que eu dançasse a todo custo e tals...

Ele está aprontando alguma....

E ele não disse uma palavra comigo depois da minha "brincadeira". E porque tinha sabão na mala dele?

_Sakurazinha: É porque ele prefere mostrar o que ele sente ao invés de falar e eu tenho certeza de que ele quer a sua roupa pra dar uma "lavadinha"._

_Diabinha: Ai não! Chegou a pervertida..._

_Anjinha: Kami..._

_Sakurazinha: Esqueceu que o meu nome é Sakurazinha Pervertida?_

_Diabinha: Não, mas queria muito esquecer de você._

_Sakurazinha: Também te amo amor._

_Diabinha: Pena que não é recíproco._

_Sakurazinha: O.O Nossa... Tah bom então..._

_Anjinha: Podemos voltar a narração?_

... Voltando

O.O Não acredito! Aquele safado! Ele quer jogar água com sabão no palco enquanto eu estiver dançando para ver eu pagar um belo mico e dar risada de mim. Que malandro...

Mas ele não sabe que eu já descobri o pequeno plano dele....

— Sakura, estas são as outras meninas. Meninas, esta é a Sakura. Vocês já sabem o que fazer. – Disse o dono do clube nos deixando sozinhas no salão.

— Olá. – Todas disseram para mim.

— Olá para vocês e obrigada por nos ajudarem.

— Imagina, não precisa agradecer. – Um delas disse para mim.

— Bom, eu sei que isso vai soar meio estranho e inoportuno da minha parte, mas eu preciso que vocês me façam um favor.

— Pode falar. – Todas disseram. Incrível, acho que elas treinam para fazer isso.

*Cochichando* — Um dos meus companheiros de equipe, chamado Sasuke, me seguiu até aqui e ele provavelmente quer ver se eu danço bem ou não. Ele está planejando jogar água com sabão no palco durante a apresentação para me ver pagar um mico, como vingança por uma coisinha que eu fiz com ele, então eu preciso dançar muito mal e eu quero que vocês finjam que estão muito bravas comigo, porque assim ele desiste do plano dele e na hora H eu danço bem, pode ser?

*Cochichando* — Pode contar com a gente. Nós vamos te ajudar. – Outra garota disse.

— Obrigada. Então, vamos começar.

_Sasuke's POV._

Cara... A SAKURA DANÇA MUUUUUITO MAU!!!!

Que que é isso minha gente?!

Como a Tsunade pode dizer para ela dançar aqui? Ela é péssima!

Eu sei que eu amo e tals, mas, de boa, eu estou sendo realista, ela dança mau pra caramba.

Nem vou precisar do sabão. Ela vai pagar mico sozinha...

É melhor eu voltar, antes que os outros me vejam aqui.

_Sakura's POV._

— Pronto meninas, ele já foi.

Depois que o Sasuke foi embora eu comecei a dançar de verdade e devo dizer que eu estava indo até muito bem.

Mas agora era a hora da apresentação e eu tinha que me arrumar.

As garotas separaram um dos figurinos para mim e eu tenho que dizer que era muito bonito.

O sutiã da fantasia era verde-musgo, mas as alças e os detalhes eram todos em ouro.

A saia era uma mescla de verde-musgo e um verde um pouco mais claro, acompanhada de algumas manchas rosadas e o acessório também de ouro, muito reluzente.

_Anjinha: Pó que você está descrevendo o que está vestindo._

_Sakurazinha: Para os leitores terem uma noção de como elas estava bonita._

_Diabinha: Sou só eu que percebi ou a roupa da Sakura combina com os olhos e o cabelo dela?_

_Anjinha: Não, eu percebi isso também. Que bom que você é magrinha Sakura, senão essa roupa ia ficar estranha._

_Sakura: Obrigada... Eu acho. Mas enfim, deixa eu continuar a narração._

Só faltavam 3 minutos para a apresentação e nós já estávamos posicionadas para entrar no palco quando as cortinas se fechassem.

Kakashi e Naruto apareceram para me desejar boa-sorte, mas o Sasuke não fez isso. Acho que ele se convenceu mesmo de que eu danço mau.

Que bom que eu vou ficar no centro e na frente. Vai ser útil tanto para ver o cara que nós buscamos como para ver a cara de tacho do Sasuke quando ele me ver dançando.

Enfim... As cortinas se fecharam e nós temos que entrar. É a hora do show.

_Sasuke's POV._

He. É agora... A hora do show.

Mal posso esperar para ver.

Legal, a Sakura está no meio. Cara, isso vai ser melhor do que eu pensei.

Pronto. A música começou. Que o espetáculo comece.

_20 segundos depois..._

Aquela babaca me enganou! Ela sabia que eu estava vendo o ensaio e me enganou! Ela dança melhor do que qualquer uma das outras dançarinas!

Porcaria! Agora eu já joguei o meu sabão no lixo... Meleca...

Mas já que estou aqui posso ficar desfrutando da linda visão que é ver a Sakura dançando com... aquelas... roupinhas... nada... comportadas...

PORRA! ELA TAH SÓ DE SAIA E SUTIÃ! Dã! Isso é uma fantasia de odalisca, o que eu esperava? MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? A MINHA SAKURA ESTÁ DANÇANDO LÁ EM CIMA PARA UM MONTE DE FILHOS DA PUTA VEREM ELA E TEREM PENSAMENTOS PERVERTIDOS COM A MINHA IRRITANTE. ELA ME PAGA POR ISSO! E TODO PERVERTIDO QUE OLHAR PARA A MINHA SAKURA VAI GANHAR UM BELO OLHO ROXO E VAI FICAR ESTÉRIL PELO RESTO DA VIDA!

_Sasukezinho Pervertido: Cara... Você não está sendo meio possessivo?_

_Sasuke: O que você tah fazendo aqui? Pensei ter me livrado de você a tempos._

_Sasukezinho: Mas não rolou. Eu sou parte de você e sempre serei brother. Enfim, relaxa, você está sendo possessivo e enciumado demais e aproveita e curte o show. Lembre-se de que quando a gente voltar para casa a gente ainda pode pedir para a Sakura vestir uma fantasia assim e nos fazer companhia numa festa particular à meia noite._

_Sasuke: ¬¬ Cara, você é muito pervertido._

_Sasukezinho: Eu não disse nada. Foi você que pensou merda._

_Sasuke: ¬¬ Prefiro nem comentar... Se bem que a festa particular pode até rolar..._

_Sasukezinho: ¬¬ Depois eu que sou o pervertido..._

_Sasuke: Cala a boca._

_Sasukezinho: Já calei._

E assim a Sakura dançou maravilhosamente, todo mundo aplaudiu e eu tive que me controlar para não ir aos bastidores fazer uma coisa muito pervertida com ela no armário de faxineiro.

No final das contas, nós prendemos o cara que estávamos procurando e aquele tal de Ryu até tentou convidar a Sakura para sair. Eu só não arrebentei a cara dele porque a minha única e exclusiva Sakura recusou.

Agora nós estamos voltando para casa, mas a idéia da festa à meia noite com a Sakura que o meu eu pervertido me deu fez a minha mente pensar em várias possibilidades para fazer isso acontecer.

Fim do capitulo.

**Comentários da Autora.**

Tah legal, eu sei que esse capítulo foi um lixo, mas sinceramente eu não queria que a Sakura se desse mal. Eu queria ver o Sasuke quebrar a cara de novo. Ele merece depois de ter deixado a Sakura sozinha no banco daquela maldita praça no frio da noite sem nem dar um selinho nela. (não que a gente tenha visto.)

Sasuke-kun: Poxa Pah... maldade...

Maldade foi o que você fez. E não me arrependo de ter feito você se dar mau de novo.

Sasuke-kun: Nossa, como você é malvada.

Malvada não querido, perversa.

Enfim, espero de todo coração que tenham gostado.

**Não gostaram?**

**Mandem review.**

**Gostaram?**

**Mandem review.**

**Tem sugestões?**

**Mandem review.**

**Querem me matar por não calar a boca e ainda não ter feito o Sasuke-kun beijar a Sakura?**

**Mandem review. Mas não em matem tah, senão vai ser difícil de continuar a historia. Não sei se tem internet no céu. ^^**

BJÃO PRA VOCÊS FLORES!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Conversa interior

**Hey yo guys!!**

**Tudo bom com vocês queridas leitoras?**

**Desculpem a demora do post, mas vocês sabem o motivo não é?**

**Enfim... Quero dedicar esse Capítulo a minha linda flor, a 'Kaah Hyuuga e para as flores Claudia Boo e Alice Carolina Cullen. **

**Obrigada por lerem e mandarem reviews pra mim.**

**E adorei a sua idéia Carol (posso te chamar assim?), mesmo, mas eu já tinha postado o capitulo 8 então eu decidi guardá-la para **_**um outro**_** capitulo.**

**Beijos a todas vocês e obrigada pelo apoio.**

**Espero que gostem do:**

Capitulo 9.

* * *

_Sakura's POV._

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Esse deve ter sido um dos dias mais espetaculares da minha vida.

A cara que o Sasuke fez na hora em que eu comecei a dançar foi tão hilário que eu tive que fazer um esforço BIG-ENORME para não rir dele.

Mas até que ele ficou bonitinho com aquela cara de bobinho dele.

EPA! O que foi que eu disse?

_Diabinha: Isso ai mesmo que você acha florzinha._

_Anjinha: Você disse que o Sasuke estava bonitinho._

_Diabinha: E você sabe o que isso significa?_

_Sakurazinha pervertida: FESTA À MEIA-NOITE NA CASA DO SASUKE SEM ROUPA!! UHU!!!_

_Sakura: O.O Nem pensar! Eu não vou fazer isso.... Apesar da idéia ser interessante..._

_Sasukezinho pervertido: EI! A idéia foi minha!_

_Sakura, Diabinha e Anjinha: O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? ESSE É O MEU POV! RAPA FORA!_

_Sakurazinha: NÃO! Quem sabe se ele ficar aqui eu não ganho algum apoio e faço a Sakura ir aquela festa super-legal na casa do Sasuke._

_Sasukezinho: Eu disse isso pra ele e nesse exato momento ele está pensando em meios de fazer isso acontecer._

_Sakurazinha: Sério? E o que ele está pensando?_

_Diabinha: Alguém ai têm uma faca ou uma metralhadora na bolsa pra me emprestar? Quero me livrar de duas pragas._

_Anjinha: Eu só tenho uma bazuca serve?_

_Sakura: O.O Pra que você tem uma bazuca na bolsa?_

_Anjinha: Para emergências._

_Diabinha: ME DÁ! ME DÁ! ISSO É UMA EMERGÊNCIA!_

_Anjinha: *Pegando a Bazuca.*_

_Sakura: Calma, gente, calma. Não vamos matar ninguém ainda! E anjinha, você deveria ser só amor e compaixão... O que é que aconteceu?_

_Anjinha: Queria, não é porque eu sou uma anja que não posso me aliar ao lado negro da força._

_Diabinha: Ui... Vem cá, quer ser minha aprendiz? Tipo, você é o Luke e eu o Dart Veiter?_

_Anjinha: Eu não vou ter que usar uma roupa brega, tipo uma capa não, vou?_

_Diabinha: não, você pode usar o que quiser._

_Anjinha: Legal! To dentro._

_Sakura: Sabe, eu acho que eu sou louca..._

_Sakurazinha: Hã? Vocês falaram alguma coisa?_

_Sakura: SIM! Nós estávamos conversando até agora. E você, o que estava fazendo?_

_Sakurazinha: Estava beijando o Sasukezinho, mas ele teve que ir embora, porque ele tinha que ajudar o Sasuke com o plano dele de te levar pra casa e brincar de "strip poker"._

_Sakura: ¬.¬"_

_Diabinha: Posso pegar a bazuca agora?_

_Anjinha negra: Posso atirar? Posso? Posso? Posso? Deixa vai!_

_Sakura: Ninguém vai matar ninguém! Meu Deus. Eu estou louca._

_Diabinha: Por quê?_

_Sakura: Simplesmente porque eu estou discutindo com três vozes imaginarias na minha cabeça._

_Sakurazinha: Ai. Magoou._

_Sakura: Tah, foi mau, mas é que de vez em quando, se eu para pensar no que estou fazendo, é estranho conversar com vocês. E, anjinha, porque você não trocou o seu nome para maléfica ou coisa assim?_

_Anjinha negra: Porque mesmo sendo aprendiz da Diabinha, eu ainda tenho um pouco de bondade em mim._

_Sakura: Saquei. Bom, a gente já está quase chegando em Konoha, então eu vou sair daqui ok?_

_Sakurazinha: EBA! TAH QUASE NA HORA DE TIRAR A VIRGINDADE DA SAKURA!!!_

_Diabinha e Anjinha: Podemos pegar a Bazuca agora?_

_Sakura: Vocês iam fazer isso com a minha permissão ou não assim que eu saísse daqui não iam?_

_Ambas: Na verdade... Sim._

_Sakura: Então fiquem a vontade._

_As 2: EBA!!_

É melhor eu sair logo daquele caos antes que piore. Ai, eu acho que já começou, porque eu estou com uma dor de cabeça infernal.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV._

Era estranho. Já fazia um tempo que o meu "eu pervertido" não aparecia. Será que ele sumiu?

_Sasukezinho: Errou Bobão!_

_Sasuke: Droga! Só porque eu tinha uma pequena esperança que você tivesse ido embora. E onde você estava?_

_Sasukezinho: Beijando a Sakurazinha pervertida na cabeça da Sakura._

_Sasuke: O.O Ela tem isso?!_

_Sasukezinho: Tem sim. E ela está morrendo de vontade de ir para aquela festinha À meia-noite... HEHEHE..._

_Sasuke: Hum... quem sabe eu não consigo fazer a Sakurazinha dela sair?_

_Sasukezinho: Não dá. Nós, seus inners, não podemos sair. É proibido. Se nós pudéssemos você acha mesmo que eu já não teria saído daqui e tirado a virgindade da Sakura?_

_Sasuke: Espera ai. Ela é virgem?_

_Sasukezinho: Uhum._

_Sasuke: Interessante._

_Sasukezinho: Você está pensando em alguma coisa não é?_

_Sasuke: Na verdade, estou sim. Mas vou deixar só para amanhã. Sakura teve um dia agitado, assim como o resto de nós. E o que eu quero requer muita energia._

_Sasukezinho: Finalmente!_

_Sasuke: O quê?_

_Sasukezinho: Você está pensando como eu._

_Sasuke: Cala a Boca._

_

* * *

_Fim do capítulo.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Flores do meu coração, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.

Esse aqui foi basicamente só conversa entre os personagens e seus inners, mas eu queria me concentrar um pouco na comédia (se é que você riram com esse aqui) dessa vez.

Se vocês não acharam engraçado, desculpem e me mandem reviews dizendo do que vocês gostam e acham engraçado, que eu vou arranjar um jeito de colocar aqui.

Amanhã eu vou ter minhas última provas do ano! =D

Espera um minuto para eu aquecer minha garganta...

*1 minuto depois*

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÚLTIMA PROVAS DO ANO!!!!!! AHÁ! UHU! ACABO O ANO! AHÁ! UHU! ACABO O ANO!!! VIVA!!!!!

Desculpa, eu tinha que extravasar! Hehehe

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse.

Talvez no próximo capítulo tenha um hentai ou um quase-hentai.

Ainda não me decidi.

Enfim;

Não gostaram?

Mandem reviews.

Gostaram?

Mandem reviews.

Acharam engraçado?

Mandem reviews.

Não acharam?

Mandem reviews.

Querem mais?

Mandem reviews.

Querem que eu cale a minha maldita boca e termine logo com isso?

MANDEM REVIEWS!!

Hahahaha

BEIJOS PARA TODAS VOCÊS QUERIDAS LEITORAS E FLORES DO MEU CORAÇÃO!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 A viajem

Olá pessoas da Terra!

Bom, vocês sabem que dedico os capítulos para todas as pessoas que fizeram reviews nos anteriores, e nesse não vai ser diferente.

Esse aqui vai dedicado para a minha Neechan, que não me abandonou e continua lendo até agora! Vlw neechan! Adoro-te muito viu flor?

Esse capítulo também vai dedicado a florzinha Sabaku no Nessah. Obrigada pelo review!

Enfim? Vocês querem que eu comesse?

Então tah legal... Eu começo.

Capítulo 10.

_Sasuke's POV._

Bom, eu já estava em casa, pronto para me jogar na cama e literalmente desmaiar lá. Se eu acordasse com uma poça de baba do meu lado no dia seguinte, não seria uma grande surpresa.

Enfim, eu estava pronto: de calça, sem camiseta, com sono e tinha acabado de tomar uma xícara de leite morno.

(n/a: AWN! Que fofo! O Sasuke-kun toma leitinho antes de dormir! Huashuashuashuashuashua!)

Mas, quando eu penso que vou ter uma noite de paz, um Anbu aparece na minha janela.

— A Hokage-sama pediu para te avisar que você precisa estar amanhã às 6 horas da manhã me ponto no escritório dela.

— Claro obrigado.

Que maravilha. Nem tempo para dormir vou ter direito.

O que será que aquela velha quer?

Bom, eu não vou perder o meu tempo pensando nisso. Eu vou dormir que eu ganho mais.

_No dia seguinte, às 6 da matina. Ainda é Sasuke's POV._

— Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu os chamei aqui tão cedo, sendo que vocês acabaram de voltar de uma missão, certo? – Perguntou Tsunade, assim que todos estavam no escritório dela. Kakashi, só para variar, foi o último a chegar.

— Diga logo a elas Tsunade. Eles vão ficar felizes. – Disse o "Atrasado número 1 da vila." Sorrindo por debaixo daquela mascara irritante.

— O que vai nos deixar felizes, Vovó Tsunade? – Perguntou Naruto, para logo em seguida receber um belo soco na cabeça da Hokage. Baka.

— JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM! – Ela então se acalmou – Como eu ia dizer, eu não vou mandar vocês em uma missão, mas vou mandar vocês para um lugar muito especial, de férias, durante 1 mês.

— SÉRIO MESMO?! Que legal! E onde é esse lugar especial? – Perguntou uma Sakura radiante. Eu já disse que ela fica linda quando está feliz e que o sorriso dela me fascina?

Enfim, a Tsunade disse que nós íamos ir para uma ilha, com praias paradisíacas, montanhas e cachoeiras, como uma recompensa pelos nossos trabalhos feitos em favor da vila.

Nós partiríamos às 2 da tarde, então todos nós voltamos para casa para arrumar as malas.

Já que não seria uma missão nem nada assim eu coloquei roupas um pouco mais normais, como uma bermuda e uma camiseta. Aquela roupa ninja que eu uso normalmente é meio complicada de colocar e tirar o tempo todo.

Enfim, já era 1 hora e meia da tarde e eu estava no portão da vila, esperando Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi, que com certeza chegaria por último, atrasado como sempre.

A primeira a chegar foi Sakura. Ela também colocou roupas diferentes e que quase me levaram a loucura.

Ela estava usando uma bermuda jeans, uma blusa baby-look rosa e tênis _all star_ (n/a: meu tênis favorito. Tenho um monte aqui em casa.) branco. Resumindo, ela estava simples e adorável.

A viajem vai ser feita de carro, então nós não nos preocupamos em colocar uma roupa tão "incrementada".

O Naruto, aquele Baka, chegou só alguns segundos depois da Sakura, não me dando nem um tempinho para ficar a sós com ela.

Baka.

Bom, surpreendentemente, Kakashi chegou logo depois do Naruto. Acho que ele estava ansiosos pela viajem também, afinal, não é todo dia que nós viajamos para uma ilha paradisíaca com tudo pago.

Depois de uns 10 minutos esperando, o carro chegou. Colocamos nossas bolsas no porta-malas e entramos.

O Kakashi foi à frente e Sakura, Naruto e eu ficamos no banco de trás.

Para a minha sorte, a Sakura acabou ficando no meio de mim e do Naruto, e eu, como homem, não pude deixar de reparar nas pernas quase totalmente expostas dela. Para a minha sorte, de novo, ela estava conversando com o Naruto, então ela acabou nem notando.

Nós devíamos estar no meio do caminho e o motorista tinha ligado o rádio, que acabou distraindo a todos, inclusive ele mesmo.

Sendo assim, quando ele passou em cima de uma lombada com tudo, todos no banco de trás deram um pulo no banco.

Nisso, a Sakura segurou, ou melhor, me abraçou para não bater a cabeça no teto, que era meio baixo.

Quando eu senti aquele toque quente da pele dela no meu corpo e a respiração quente dela contra o meu pescoço eu quase fui à loucura. Naquele momento eu queria beijá-la ali mesmo. E não só beijá-la, mas também queria tirar toda a roupa que ela estava usando e deixar o meu desejo vir à tona.

— Desculpa Sasuke! Não foi minha intenção. E – eu só n – não queria bater a cabeça no teto... Eu... Desculpa. – Ela disse ficando muito vermelha e me soltando, virando para frente logo em seguida.

— Tudo bem Sakura. Foi seu instinto. Não tem do que se desculpar. – Eu lhe disse de um jeito tão gentil e delicado que até eu me assustei.

— Er... Tudo bem. – Ela disse olhando para frente com um olhar de "O que diabos foi isso?".

Eu não podia culpá-la. Esse foi uma dos momentos mais "Anti-Sasuke" da história.

_Sakura's POV._

Tah... Aquilo foi muuuuito estranho.

Esse deve ter sido o momento mais "Anti-Sasuke" da história.

Enfim, pelo menos ele não ficou bravo. O que é bom, assim nós vamos poder aproveitar a viajem em paz.

Em fim nós chegamos ao porto, onde devemos pegar um barco para cegar na ilha.

Kakashi nos levou até um iate lindo, lindo, mas eu não creditei que nós íamos mesmo ir naquele iate super-luxuoso.

— Podem entrar. – Disse Kakashi, me deixando um pouco pasma.

— Nós vamos mesmo pra ilha nessa coisinha linda? – Eu perguntei. Meus olhos deviam estar brilhando.

— Claro, eu estava mesmo procurando uma desculpa para usar meu iate novo. – Eu quase cai quando o meu sensei disse aquilo. Quer dizer que ele tinha grana para comprar um iate e a gente não sabia?

— E você vai ser o "capitão", certo? – o Sasuke disse fazendo aspas com as mãos na palavra capitão.

— exatamente Uchiha. Agora entre, por favor, eu quero chegar nessa ilha ainda hoje.

— Tah legal, apressadinho – Disse Naruto e assim nós entramos no iate lindo e maravilhoso do nosso sensei.

Este foi até o leme e nós saímos. Passamos uma meia hora no mar e eu estava bem distraída em meus pensamentos e só escutava, basicamente, o barulho do motor do iate e as ondas do mar, até que senti uma mão bem fria em meu ombro.

Quando me virei dei de cara com o Sasuke, segurando um copo de limonada, que parecia bem gelada.

— Quer Limonada? – Ele me perguntou de um jeito carinhoso.

Momento mais "Anti-Sasuke" da história 2.

— C-claro. Obrigada. – Eu disse, pegando a limonada de suas mãos.

Ele se sentou do meu lado e começou a olhar as ondas junto de mim.

— São lindas não são? Tão leves e graciosas, mas ainda assim poderosas, a ponto de fazer navios se perderem dentre elas. – Eu disse, tentando puxar assunto com ele.

— São mesmo muito bonitas. E me fazem lembrar de você. – Tah legal, eu tive que corar com esse comentário dele.

— De mim? – Eu perguntei formando um sorriso em meus lábios.

— Sim, de você. Você, Sakura, é forte e graciosa, e faz com que todo homem se perca no seu olhar, sem nem mesmo dizer uma palavra. – Ele disse me olhando intensamente.

E que olhos lindo ele tinha. Tão negros, profundos, misteriosos. Eu tenho que admitir que sempre fico perdida naquela olhar, tão lindo e intenso.

Involuntariamente, o meu rosto foi chegando mais perto do seu e eu percebi que o dele também.

Mas nós fomos obrigados sair do transe em que estávamos quando o Naruto apareceu gritando que não tinha ramen no iate.

— Baka. – Eu disse quase que para mim mesma, mas eu acho que o Sasuke-kun ouviu, porque ele sorriu para mim e sussurrou:

— Talvez na próxima.

Eu estremeci ao ouvir aquilo e ele se levantou e foi dar um tapa na cabeça do Naruto.

Eu mal conseguia pensar direito. A única coisa em que eu conseguia me concentrar era no quase beijo que ele me deu.

Eu não queria admitir, mas eu sabia que o Sasuke estava me conquistando de novo.

Fim do capitulo.

Nota da autora:

Gente,espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Muito obrigada por lerem.

Beijos a todas as leitoras e não esqueçam:

Querem dar sugestões?

Mandem review.

Querem me xingar?

Mandem review.

Querem simplesmente comentar e dizer que eu sou a melhor?

Mandem review. (Mas não precisa dizer que eu sou a melhor ok? Era só brincadeira.)

BJÃO!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Quase

**OLHA EU AQUI DE NOVO!!!**

**Então gente, desculpinha pelo atraso no post do capítulo, mas é que a preguiça mais a televisão deixam a gente meio sem vontade de nada...**

**Mas enfim, essa parte vai dedicada às leitoras:**

**Mand-cahn, obrigada pelo toque e pelo review. Vou dar uma revisada antes de postar os próximos capítulos e esse aqui também.**

'**kaah Hyuuga, que não me abandonou desde o começo. Obrigada por continuar lendo. E Eu também ADORO os momentos "anti-Sasuke." Hahaha.**

**Alice Carolina Cullen, obrigada por ser tão participativa e que bom que está gostando da história. E já que essa é uma fanfic que junta um pouco de humor ao romance, achei que seria uma boa arruinar com a reputação do Sasuke-kun. Não que eu não goste dele, porque ele é TDB, mas assim a história fica mais legal.**

**Enfim acho que agora vocês merecem "ELE".**

**O primeiro, o único:**

**Capítulo 11!!!**

_Sasuke's POV._

Não dá para acreditar nisso. Eu quase beijei a Sakura e ela também queria, mas nãão, aquele dobe tinha que aparecer bem na hora em que eu ia conseguir o que eu queria.

— Ai Teme!! Por que você fez isso? – Aquele idiota me perguntou com uma cara de retardado que era de dar dó.

— Porque você é um baka. Agora tira essa cara de retardado do rosto! Ah não! Espera ai! Lembrei que você não pode fazer isso porque é de nascença.

— CALA A BOCA TEME!

— E SE EU NÃO QUISER PERDEDOR?

— AI EU FAÇO ISSO.

— O QUE? DÁ UMA DE BESTA QUADRADA OU CUBO?

— NÃO! EU FAÇO ISSO: SAKURA-CHAN! VEM CALAR A BOCA DO TEME, POR FAVOR?

— Por que e como eu faria isso? – Ela perguntou e, pelo que percebi, ela estava bem concentrada nos pensamentos, para não ter ouvido a nossa briga.

— É simples. Você vai fazer isso porque ele não quer me deixar em paz. E para você fazer é só você beijar ele.

_Cri, cri, cri..._

— VOCÊ É LOUCO OU O QUE NARUTO!!! SEU BAKA! VOCÊ SEQUER OUVE O QUE VOCÊ DIZ?! – Ela perguntou muito corada. Eu já disse que ela fica linda quando esta vermelha.

_Sasukezinho: Já, várias vezes._

_Sasuke: Então eu digo para reforçar meu ponto de vista._

_Sasukezinho: Seria bom ter outro ponto de vista que não fosse o rosto dela, se é que você me entende._

_Sasuke: Cala a boca seu pervertido._

_Sasukezinho: Só calo se a Sakura vier fazer isso._

Eu só chacoalhei minha cabeça, tentando tirar aquele ser irritante que vive dentro dela pra fora.

— Naruto, como você consegue ser tão retardado? – Eu perguntei.

— Para de esconder Sasuke! Eu sei que você quer beijar a Sakura e eu sei que ela também quer.

— Se eu quiser dar um beijo nela eu mesmo faço isso dobe.

— Então faça agora teme.

— Não! Eu não se a Sakura quer.

A essa altura a Sakura já devia estar mais vermelha do que qualquer outra coisa no planeta, e quando eu olhei para ela, comprovei minha teoria: Ela realmente estava mais vermelha do que qualquer coisa no planeta.

— Isso eu posso resolver: Sakura, você quer beijar o Sasuke? – pergunto o dobe, deixando a Sakura ainda mais corada, se é que isso é possível.

— E – eu... Err... Hum... N–na ver-verdade... Eu...

— Vou considerar isso um sim. Agora vai lá e beija a Sakura teme.

— Eu não vou seu dobe, ela sequer respondeu.

Mas eu bem que queria beijá-la a sentir a maciez daqueles lábios rosados.

_Sakura's POV._

Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus! O que faço?

Eu quero beijar o Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero beijar o Sasuke.

É tudo tão confuso...

_Diabinha, Anjinha e Sakurazinha: VAI LÁ E BEIJA ELE!!_

_Sakura: HÃ?!_

_Diabinha: Você sofreu por causa dele, está certo, mas ele voltou e está sendo todo gentil, então..._

_Anjinha: Isso quer dizer que ele ama você e quer uma chance, sendo assim,_

_Sakurazinha: ANDA LOGO E BEIJA AQUELA BOCA GOSTOSA QUE ELE TEM!_

_Diabinha: Pela primeira vez eu concordo com ela._

_Anjinha: Eu também._

_Sakura: certeza?_

_As três: ABSOLUTA! ANDA LOGO! LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA ARREBITADA QUE VOCÊ TEM DESSE SOFÁ E BEIJA ELE MULHER!_

_Sakura: Tah bom. Já toh indo. Nossa, que estresse._

— Então Sakura, você quer? – O Naruto me perguntou de novo. É agora ou nunca.

— Claro, porque não? – Eu disse com firmeza.

_Sasuke's POV._

Ela disse que ela quer me beijar? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Ela quer?

SIM ELA QUER!

VAI SASUKE! VAI SASUKE! EU SOU O CARA! UHU!!

Deus, o que foi isso? Tah certo que foi MUUUITO anti-Sasuke, mas não faz mal, afinal, a Sakura QUER me beijar.

_Sasukezinho: E o que você está esperando?_

— Bom, então vamos com isso.

Eu andei na direção da Sakura, chegando cada vez mais perto dela.

Eu podia sentir meu coração disparar e parecia que este ia pular para fora do meu peito.

Eu vi que a Sakura estava bem corada e percebi que a respiração dela também estava acelerada.

Quando eu cheguei perto o suficiente para que nossos narizes se tocassem, chegou o outro idiota abordo daquele iate estúpido.

— EI crianças! Hora de descer, nós já chegamos. – Disse Kakashi sem nem mesmo perceber o que ele tinha interrompido.

— DROGA KAKASHI! O SASUKE IA BEIJAR A SAKURA E VOCÊ INTERROMPEU! – Gritou o outro idiota. É, pelo menos o Naruto foi útil agora.

— Ops. Desculpe então. Mas não se preocupem bombinhos, vocês vão ter bastante tempo para se beijar quando já estivermos instalados.

De certa forma o Kakashi tinha razão. Depois que tudo estivesse certo, eu poderia trabalhar no meu plano de "Conquistar a Sakura".

_No dia seguinte._

_Já é de tarde e ainda está no POV do Sasuke._

_(n/a: desculpa pular tanto tempo assim, mas se eu colocasse tudo ia ficar chato. Enfim, voltando...)_

— Droga! Quase me esqueci de dizer uma coisa pra vocês!

— E o que é Kakashi? – perguntou a Sakura, que estava na beira da piscina lendo um livro.

— Hoje à noite tem uma festa na praia, para comemorar o início das férias.

— Legal, que horas vai começar? – O dobe perguntou já animado.

— A festa começa às 8 da noite, mas só se pode entrar em pares.

Hum... Só pares? Isso pode servir para alguma coisa...

— Hum... Sakura?

— Sim Sasuke-kun?

Ótimo, pelo menos o _"kun"_ já está de volta no meu nome.

— Eu queria saber se você não quer ir nessa festa comigo? – Eu perguntei e senti minhas bochechas queimarem um pouco.

— SÉRIO?

— Claro. Seria ótimo ir nessa festa, e pelo jeito você também quer ir.

_Sasukezinho: E com um mulherão feito ela você vai causar inveja em todos os caras de lá._

_Sasuke: Cala a boca e me deixa continuar._

— Claro Sasuke-kun. Seria ótimo.

— EI PESSOAL! Que tal se a gente desse uma volta antes de vocês se arrumarem?

— Até que é uma boa idéia. – Disse a minha linda flor de cerejeira se levantando.

— Vocês podem ir, eu vou ficar por aqui lendo o meu livrinho.

— Pervertido. – Eu disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

— Vai de uma vez Uchiha.

Então nós começamos a andar por ai. É claro que o Naruto falava sem parar, mas eu não estava nem ai pra ele. Eu só tinha olhos e ouvidos para a linda flor de cerejeira que caminhava conosco.

Mas, do nada, o Naruto parou de falar, e eu achei isso estranho, já que uma vez que ele começa a tagarelar ela só acaba quando damos um sedativo pra ele.

Foi então que eu olhei para a direção em que o dobe olhava e vi o que o deixou surpreso.

_Fim do capítulo 11._

**Notas da autora.**

**Bom gente, é isso. Desculpem pela demora, mas preguicite aguda é Fo**.**

**Enfim, eu disse no capitulo anterior que poderia ter um quase-hentai, mas eu decidi deixar isso mais para frente.**

**O Sasuke-kun ainda tem alguns micos para pagar antes disso, muhahahahaha.**

**Enfim, não gostou?**

**Mande Review.**

**Quer que eu poste o outro bem rapidinho?**

**Mande review.**

**Não gostou?**

**Mande review.**

**Acha que eu sou Fo**?**

**Mande review.**

**Não acha que eu sou Fo**?**

**Eu não acho, mas... Mande Review.**

**Acha que eu sou convencida?**

**Eu não acho, mas... Mande Review.**

**Quer que eu cale a boca e comece logo a digitar o próximo?**

**Mande Review.**

**BJOS!!!**

**Paloma Uchiha-chan.**

**Obs. Paloma é meu nome ok?**


	12. Chapter 12 Especial FÉRIAS!

**OLÁ PESSOAS!!**

**LEIAM TUDO ATÉ O FINAL, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!! TUDO MESMO!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Tudo bom com vocês?**

**Tipo, vocês nem podem responder, mas, eu pergunto por educação.**

**Enfim, Eu vi que no capítulo anterior teve gente nova mandando review e fiquei feliz por isso.**

**O primeiro pensamento que me veio na cabeça foi: "Oh my God! Minha fic está ficando popular! Legal! Eu sou Fo**!"**

**Hahaha relevem a última parte, ok?**

**Bom, como hoje eu estou oficialmente de férias vou fazer um capítulo especial com muito romance.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo, que como os outros será dedicado à: 'Kaah Hyuuga, minha lindinha, obrigada por revisar em todos os capítulos. Beijo enorme com sabor de brigadeiro pra você!**

**Isa Masen, que é uma das novas leitoras e deixo a autora bem feliz com a review que mandou! Obrigada e beijos sabor morango pra você. Se não gostar de morangos me fala que eu troco o sabor, ok? ^^**

**Alysha-chan, obrigada pelo review e espero que goste da fic. Bejos sabro chocolate com menta pra vc.**

**Alice Carolina Cullen, que é outra que não me abandonou, obrigada pelas reviews, é ótima saber que esta gostando. Bjos sabro cajuzinho pra você florzinha!!!  
**

**E, para completar, thasa UH'S2. Obrigada pela review e fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado. Continue lendo e mandando reviews! Beijos sabor beijinho pra você.**

**(Legal isso né, "beijos sabor beijinho" hhsuahsuhaus, eu sou Fo**.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Enfim, antes de começar o capítulo de verdade, eu vou colocar aqui um pequeno flashback pra todo mundo saber o que está acontecendo ok?**

_**Flashback onn. (final do último capítulo.)**_

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

Então nós começamos a andar por ai. É claro que o Naruto falava sem parar, mas eu não estava nem ai pra ele. Eu só tinha olhos e ouvidos para a linda flor de cerejeira que caminhava conosco.

Mas, do nada, o Naruto parou de falar, e eu achei isso estranho, já que uma vez que ele começa a tagarelar ela só acaba quando damos um sedativo pra ele.

Foi então que eu olhei para a direção em que o dobe olhava e vi o que o deixou surpreso.

_**Flashback off.**_

_**É**_** isso ai. Vamos começar agora com...**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 12.

(OBS da autora: 12 é meu número da sorte! Hahaha)

_Sasuke's POV._

Bem na nossa frente estavam Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Lee, Tenten e Neji.

— Hinata? Tenten? Não acredito! – Disse Sakura indo na direção delas a abraçando-as.

— Eu que não acredito amiga! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Tenten perguntou. Ótimo, agora vou ter que aturar as amigas da Sakura que vai ficar mais distante de mim. Ô mundo cruel!

— Estou de férias com o Sasuke, o Naruto e o Kakashi.

— Q-que Legal Sakura-chan! Nós também estamos de férias! – Disse Hinata. Eu ouvi dizer que ela ama o Naruto, mas será que o dobe já se deu conta disso? – OH! Olá Sasuke-kun, oi N-Naruto-kun.

— OI Hinata! Que legal te ver aqui! Oi para o pessoal. Não vou dar oi para cada um, senão demora demais...

— Hn. Oi para todos.

(a: Eu não preciso nem dizer que o primeiro a responder foi o Naruto e o segundo era o Sasuke né?)

— Oi! – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo. Acho que eles ensaiaram pra isso.

— Olá minha linda Sakura-chan! Que ótimo ter você aqui comigo para desfrutar da magia da juventude. – Lee disse se ajoelhando e beijando a mão da Sakura. Eu só não arrebentei com ele, porque eu percebi a cara de "nojo + 'que estranho'" que a minha linda Sakura fez pra ele.

Ela tirou a mão de perto do Lee e disse um simples "oi", bem educado.

Boa garota. Não deixa esse babaca encostar em você, senão eu quebro ele em dois.

Talvez em quatro seja melhor.

— Lee, quando você vai desistir? – Kiba perguntou.

— Só quando eu conquistá-la. – Tah legal, vai nessa Lee. Esse cara nunca vai conquistar a Sakura porque ela é minha e de mais ninguém, então ele já deveria ter desistido.

— Ei Sakura, você ficou sabendo da festa de início de férias? – Perguntou a Tenten, bem animada.

— Já sim. Eu ai comprar um vestido durante a caminhada que nós estávamos fazendo.

— Mas tem que se estar em pares para entrar. Espera ai... VOCÊ JÁ TEM UM PAR NÃO TEM? Quem é? Me conta. – Nossa nunca vi a Hinata falar tanto, sem ser tão extrovertida. Bom, mas eu nunca falei muito com ela mesmo.

— O par dela sou eu, não é Sakura-chan? – Que droga! O Lee não pode desistir de uma vez? Logo, logo eu vou ser obrigado a quebrar a cara dele.

— Desculpe Lee, mas o meu par é o Sasuke-kun. Ele me convidou primeiro. – Isso mesmo. Essa é a minha garota. Mostra pra esse otário que você é **minha**.

Bom, depois disso o Lee começou a chorar e a gritar "por quê?" no meio da rua, enquanto todo o resto do pessoal seguia para a praia, inclusive eu, afinal, nós não queríamos ser vistos com um perdedor como ele.

* * *

_Sakura's POV._

— E você Tenten, vai com alguém? –perguntei, quando nos sentamos na areia.

— Na verdade, eu ainda não tenho nenhum par. Ninguém me convidou.

E nisso eu percebi que ela olhou para o Neji, que parecia indiferente. Ela suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

— Ele nunca vai me notar, não é? - Ela sussurrou essa pergunta pra mim, chateada.

— Ten, se ele não te notar, é perda dele. Você é linda e talentosa. Não se preocupe.

— Obrigada Sakura.

— Que nada. E você Hinata, tem par pra essa noite?

— Na verdade eu-

— Ela vai comigo Sakura-chan, não é Hinata? – O Kiba a interrompeu.

— Só nos seus sonhos ela iria com você! Ela vai comigo não é Hinata-chan? – O Naruto me surpreendeu com essa. E a Hinata? Bom... Ela estava mais vermelha do que pimenta misturada com pimentão vermelho e suco de melancia.

— Eu... Eu não... Sei. – Ela só conseguiu dizer isso.

— É claro que ela não iria nessa festa com um idiota comilão feito você. É por isso, que ela vai comigo.

— Cala a Boca Kiba! Ela vai ir comigo porque eu sei que ela me ama e eu também a amo. Então Hinata, você vai comigo não é? – O idiota do Naruto não conseguiu uma resposta, porque logo que ele disse que amava a Hinata a coitadinha desmaiou.

— AHH! HINATA-CHAN!

— Naruto, para de gritar. Dê a ela 5 minutos e ela vai ficar bem. – Disse Shino, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

— Naruto, você disse que ama a Hinata? ISSO É ÓTIMO! – Disse Kurenai, também falando para primeira vez. – Hinata vai ficar tão contente!

— Mas é bom eu te avisar Naruto, se você machucar de qualquer forma a minha priminha, você está ferrado na minha mão, entendeu? Eu só vou permitir que você chegue perto dela porque eu sei que ela também te ama, senão eu já teria te matado. – Disse Neji, parecendo muito irritado, mas também bem controlado, ao mesmo tempo.

— Pode relaxar Neji, eu não vou machucar a Hinata. – Disse Naruto, como sempre, confiante de si.

— Exatamente. Você não vai machucá-la porque você não vai chegar perto dela. Eu sempre fui o companheiro de equipe dela e sei muito bem o que ela gosta e o que não gosta. Sempre era eu e o Shino que a ajudávamos nos treinos e sempre era eu que dava o meu ombro amigo quando ela precisava chorar. Eu sou muito melhor pra ela Naruto, e você não vai tirá-la de mim.

— Eu não posso tirar de você, Kiba, algo que já me pertencia desde o começo. Ela sempre me amou, eu só era muito burro para não perceber isso. Mas agora eu percebi, e amo de verdade e quero fazê-la feliz, como nenhuma outra mulher poderia ser.

WOW! Estou Cho-ca-da! Naruto Uzumaki REALMENTE disse isso?

QUE FOFO!!!!!!!!

Que bom que a Hinata ouviu isso também, mas é uma pena que ela desmaiou de novo.

Tadinha... O sonho dela acaba de virar realidade. Não é a toa que Ela está desmaiando de tanta emoção.

Bom, vou resumir um pouco as coisas: A Hinata finalmente acordou. Ela aceitou ir com o Naruto na festa e o Kiba saiu chorando como uma garotinha de 5 anos de idade. Pobrezinho... Enfim, quando nós estávamos indo embora, depois de trocarmos endereços, já que estávamos em hotéis diferentes, Neji pediu para falar com a Tenten em um canto e quando eles voltaram estavam de mãos dadas.

Então, as garotas e eu fomos comprar nossos vestidos para a festa da noite e a Tenten me contou que o Neji a beijou a convidou para a festa.

Que lindo... Mas agora já estava ficando tarde e se eu demorasse muito ia acabar me atrasando.

**(n/a: Eles vão se encontrar no saguão do hotel às 8 da noite, eu não lembro se eu escrevi isso no capitulo anterior, então estou dizendo agora.)**

Já eram 6 e meia da noite quando sai do banho e fui me trocar.**(n/a: Eles estão em quartos separados. A Kakashi está no quinto andar junto com o Naruto, o Sasuke está no 10° e a Sakura estava no último.)**

Coloquei o meu vestido novo, que era verde-musgo de alcinhas, curto, com flores bem pequenas no lado direito feitas com strass, aquelas pedrinhas brilhantes, eu coloquei uma sandália rasteirinha, prata, que também tinha alguns strass. Passei uma maquiagem bem leve e deixei o meu cabelo solto mesmo.

Quando acabei de me arrumar já eram quase 8 horas. Na verdade só faltavam 2 minutos para as 8, mas como mulher tem fama de se atrasar, eu nem liguei muito.

Assim, eu fui até o meu frigobar e peguei uma água.

Quando acabei, peguei o elevador e desci, tentando não mostrar toda a felicidade que eu estava sentindo por ir à uma festa com o Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV._

Ela já está 5 minutos atrasada.

Bom, mas isso já devia ser de ser esperar, afinal, mulheres sempre se atrasam. Acho que isso faz parte do charme delas.

Bem, mas isso não importa. O que importa é que eu vou a essa festa com ela e vou fazer com que ela se apaixone por mim, de novo.

Foi ai que eu a vi saindo do elevador, mais linda do que eu jamais tinha imaginado ou visto, se é que isso seria possível.

— Olá Sasuke-kun. Pronto para ir? – Eu nem escutei direito o que ela tinha dito. Por quê? Estava hipnotizado pelos lábios dela, tão rosados e tentadores.

— Claro. AH! Eu trouxe isso pra você. – Eu disse lhe entregando o buquê de rosas vermelhas que tinha comprado. Achei que fosse a opção mais óbvia a se escolher, então acrescentei algumas flores de cerejeira ao buquê, para deixá-lo mais especial.

— Sasuke-kun, são lindas. Obrigada. – E ela me deu um beijo na bochecha.

* * *

_FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Notas da autora.**_

_**Gente, obrigada por terem lido. Eu disse lá em cima que teria mais romance nesse, então me digam se foi bom, ok?**_

_**Eu acrescentei um pouco de Naruhina e Nejiten aqui também porque eu ADORO essa duas duplas, mas Sasusaku continua sendo minha favorita.**_

_**Enfim, o próximo vai ter mais micos e momentos engraçados do que nesse, eu prometo.**_

_**É que esse foi especial por causa das férias.

* * *

**_

_**Então, vamos aos créditos finais:**_

_**Está de férias como eu?**_

_**Mande uma review dizendo o que vai fazer.**_

_**Ainda não está de férias como eu?**_

_**Mande review dizendo o que irá fazer quando estiver.**_

_**Gostou do capítulo?**_

_**Mande review.**_

_**Não gostou?**_

_**Mande review.**_

_**Quer que eu mande um beijo com sabor pra você no próximo capítulo?**_

_**Mande review.**_

_**Não quer que eu faça isso?**_

_**Mande uma review dizendo que não quer um sabor, porque o beijo eu vou mandar de qualquer jeito.**_

_**Que me dizer que eu sou Fo**?**_

_**Mande review.**_

_**Quer saber por que eu escrevo "Fo**" e não "foda"?**_

_**Mande review.**_

_**Quer vir aqui em casa limpar o meu quarto porque eu estou com preguicite aguda?**_

_**Mande review.**_

_**Quer que eu cale a minha boca?**_

_**Mande Review!!!!!!**_

_**BJOS!!!!**_

_**OBS. ESSE FOI O MEU MAIOR POST ATÉ AGORA!! UHU!!! VIVA EU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13 A festa

**OI Gente!!**

**Nossa, demorei de novo para postar... Desculpinha... Mas vocês sabem que eu sofro de preguicite aguda, então...**

**E eu fiquei meio decepcionada que no capítulo anterior só tive 3 reviews. Que é isso meu povo? Escrever faz bem e nunca matou ninguém.**

**Enfim, chegou mais um capítulo, então eu espero que gostem.**

**Este aqui vai dedicado à Alice Carolina Cullen. Flor, espero que se saia super-bem nas suas provas. Não se elas já acabaram ou não, então vou te dar 2 conselhos.**

**1° - Se as suas provas já tiverem acabado, comemore MUITO com todos os amigos e amigas. Se der, dê uma festa À fantasia na sua casa, com muita música e dança, pra celebrar o final das provas e o final do ano letivo. E também aproveite a festa para desejar para alguém da turma que vá sair do colégio um momento de festa com os amigos.**

**OBS. Eu fiz isso ano passado e foi MUITO MARA! Teve tudo que eu falei e até um discurso do meu amigo que ia mudar de colégio. Recomendo que faça a festa.**

**2° - Se as suas provas ainda não acabaram, pense positivo e diga para si mesma: "Eu vou tirar notão!"**

'**Kaah Hyuuga, minha nee-chan que posta em TODOS os capítulos, que bom que gostou do último. Como eu já te disse, eu lembrei que você AMA Naruhina, então decidi colocar um pouquinho deles aqui na fic. E eu estava com dó do Naruto todo sozinho.**

**Enfim, beijo sabor creme de chocolate com avelã, também conhecido como Nutella, pra você. (Eu estou comendo bolo com recheio de Nutella agora.=D)**

**Sakura-cham18, amei que você amou minha fic. E amei saber que você é minha fã. Ai que dia feliz. Hahahahaha, releva...**

**Enfim... Obrigada pela review no capítulo anterior e fiquei mesmo muito feliz por ter gostado, então eu te mando um super-beijo com sabor de doce de leite.**

**Bem... Eu acho que agora eu posso começar o próximo capítulo, o que vocês acham?**

**E, com vocês...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Capítulo 13._

_

* * *

  
_

_Sasuke's POV._

_

* * *

  
_

Depois do nosso breve momento romântico, nós fomos para a festa.

Eu nem preciso dizer que a Sakura estava linda, então eu sabia que ia causar MUITA inveja em todos os babacas pervertidos que estarão lá, tirando o Naruto, porque ele vai com a Hinata, o Kakashi, que vai com a Kurenai e o Neji, porque ele vai com a Tenten.

Mas o que mais me interessava era que eu estava indo a uma festa com a garota mais linda do meu mundo.

Quando nós chegamos à festa, todos já estavam lá. Naruto estava sentado em uma mesa, comendo e conversando com a Hinata, e parecia que estava falando algo engraçado, já que ela não parava de rir. Neji estava em um canto beijando a Tenten. Esses dois não perdem tempo. E o Kakashi me surpreendeu, dançando uma música lenta com a Kurenai.

(n/a: Eu sei que a Kurenai fica com o Asuma no anime, mas essa aqui é a minha fic, e ela vai ficar com o Kakashi. Voltando...)

— Sasuke-kun, você pode, por favor, pegar um suco de maracujá pra mim? – Minha flor me perguntou quando entramos no salão. Acho que era só impressão minha, mas ela parecia ter um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

— Claro, já volto.

Quando cheguei à mesa de bebidas, eu percebi que tinha uma grande estatua de gelo, na forma de um cupido e que do lado dela estavam as jarras de suco de maracujá.

Então eu peguei um copo e fui em direção às jarras. Mas quando eu cheguei perto delas alguém empurrou a estatua do cupido que veio parar em cima de mim; se quebrando e me levando para o chão.

"_Hahahahaha!" _Foi tudo que eu ouvi das pessoas ao meu redor. Mas uma das risadas era inconfundível, e essa risada era da minha acompanhante.

— Sasuke, eu não pedi suco com gelo! Hahahaha!

Eu devia ficar com raiva dela agora, mas eu não conseguia me irritar com a minha flor de cerejeira.

Mas foi nessa hora que eu comecei a ficar com muita raiva, porque eu vi um cara chegar mais perto do que o necessário da minha Sakura.

— Oi minha linda. Por que você não fica um pouco comigo, ao invés de perder o seu tempo com um idiota feito esse?

Agora ele me irritou de verdade. Ninguém me insulta e muito menos meche com a minha garota.

* * *

_Sakura's POV._

_

* * *

  
_

A única coisa que eu vi depois da pergunta que aquele cara nojento me fez foi o Sasuke batendo tanto nele que cheguei a achar que ele ia matar o garoto.

Mas antes que eu me intrometesse, ele parou.

— Ninguém me insulta e ninguém meche com a minha garota, ficou bem claro seu bastardo? (n/a: Eu sei que eu usei a mesma frase lá de cima, mas é que eu estava meio sem criatividade...)

"_Minha garota"?_ Ele realmente disse aquilo? QUE FOFO!!

_Diabinha: Tenha que concordar. Isso foi muito fofo._

_Anjinha: EU QUERO O SASUKE-KUN PRA MIM!_

_Sakurazinha: EU QUERO ELE NA MINHA CAMA!!_

_Sakura: ¬¬"_

— Sakura, desculpa pelo mico. Você tah bem?

— Toh sim... E quanto ao mico, relaxa, fui eu que provoquei. E obrigada por ter tirado esse pervertido de perto de mim, Sasuke-kun.

Nessa hora todo mundo se dispersou e passou a tocar uma música romântica.

— Bem, a festa ainda não acabou, então... Você me daria a honra dessa dança?

Então ele estendeu uma mão para mim.

— claro senhor.

Eu respondi e dei umas risadinhas.

— Então vamos.

E nós começamos a dançar. E eu me surpreendi um pouco quando vi que ele dança tão bem. Eu também vi os nossos amigos e o meu sensei dançando. Bem, o Neji e a Tenten estavam se beijando mais do que dançavam, mas tudo bem. O Naruto e a Hinata também deram alguns selinhos, o que foi muito fofo e o Kakashi também roubou um beijinho ou outro da Kurenai.

— Vem comigo. – Uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar sussurrou na minha orelha e foi me puxando para fora do salão de festas e me levando para a praia, para perto do mar.

Nós nos sentamos na areia, olhando para o mar e para a Lua e as estrelas por um tempo.

— Sabe Sakura, você mudou.

Eu me virei para ele, para mostrar que estava prestando atenção, mas fiquei perdida e sem fala quando vi aqueles olhos negros me fitando com tanta intensidade.

— Mudei como, Sasuke-kun? – Droga! O sufixo de novo! Eu estou voltando a usá-lo, mesmo quando eu não quero.

— Você mudou em vários aspectos. Para começar, você cresceu e se tornou uma mulher muito forte. Isso me surpreendeu.

— Você também ficou mais forte Sasuke-kun. Você também cresceu. – Eu não sabia como ainda estava conseguindo falar. Eu sentia que ia ficar sem ar a qualquer momento. Afinal, não é todo dia que se tem um cara sexy sentado na sua frente de fitando de cima a baixo.

— Mas você me surpreendeu. Você virou uma mulher forte, jovem, linda, sexy, entre outros adjetivos. Me surpreende que ainda está solteira.

Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Calma Sakura, não desmaia agora!

— Bom, não que eu não tenha nenhum fã, porque eu tenho vários, mas eu estou solteira por opção.

— Eu já imaginava isso. Já imaginava que tivesse fãs. Afinal, quem seria capaz de resistir a você?

— Vários garotos, como o Naruto, o Neji, você...

— Tem certeza de que eu sou mesmo capaz de não resistir a você? – Falando isso, o Sasuke colocou a mão no meu rosto, acariciando as minhas bochechas.

— Absoluta. Você, um Uchiha, nunca iria pensar em uma garota como eu como algo que fosse mais do que uma amiga ou companheira de time.

— Sakura... – Ele foi chegando mais perto do meu rosto.

— Sim? – Eu já estava arfando, buscando por ar.

— Cala a boca...

Ele se aproximou mais. Nossos lábios estavam a 1 milímetro de se tocarem. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, mal conseguia respirar. Eu só conseguia desejar aquilo que estava por vir.

Mas, a vida é injusta.

— TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!

OH DEUS! SERÁ QUE EU NÃO POSSO BEIJAR O SASUKE SEM NINGUÉM ATRAPALHAR?

— DOBE! SAI DAQUI!

— MAS A GENTE TEM QUE- AHHHH!

E o meu quase momento de felicidade acabou assim: O Naruto tropeçou, caiu em cima do Sasuke e começou a rolar pela areia, levando o mesmo junto e parando no mar.

— Naruto-kun! Você está bem? – Perguntou a Hinata, indo ajudar o Naruto, enquanto eu fui ajudar o Sasuke.

— Estou sim Hinata-chan, relaxa. Foi só uma queda...

— SÓ UMA QUEDA?! SEU... – E daí o Sasuke começou a perseguir o Naruto pela água.

Mas, para que a noite não acabasse tão mal, eu comecei uma guerra de água com o Sasuke, e o Naruto e a Hinata se juntaram a nós.

Pelo menos eu me diverti...

_Sakurazinha: Diversão seria ter o Sasuke na nossa cama agora._

_Diabinha: Ah, cala a boca._

_Anjinha: Bom, como eu voltei para o lado do bem eu digo: Foi divertido, MAS SERIA MAIS DIVERTIDO SE NÓS TIVESSEMOS BEIJADO O SASUKE-GOSTOSO-KUN!_

_Sakura: Eu sei, eu também queria ter beijado ele, mas agora eu estou no meu quarto e eu não vou ir até o quarto dele terminar o que ele começou._

Toc, Toc, Toc.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**E ai queridas, o que acharam?**

**Eu terminei com as onomatopéias para manter vocês entretidas e esperando pelo próximo.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Quero muitas reviews ok?**

**BEIJOS SABOR CHOCOLATE, MORANGO E CHANTILLY PARA TODAS AS FLORES QUE LERAM HOJE!**

**BEIJOS!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Penultimo

**IMPORTANTE! LEIAM O AVISO!!!**

**Olá de novo flores do meu coração.**

**Eu ia esperar até ter mais alguns reviews, mas hoje eu estou muito ansiosa e queria escrever logo.**

**Eu acho que esse capítulo vai ser um pouco mais curto do que os outros e peço a atenção de vocês ao seguinte aviso:**

_**Nesse capítulo poderá haver cenas fortes sobre conteúdos proibidos para menores de 14 anos. Se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, pule as partes que estarão grifadas.**_

_**Obrigada.**_

**Bom, considerem-se avisadas. Eu também acho que vou começar outra fic, uma curtinha, tipo one-shot talvez. Leiam se quiserem... Ainda estou decidindo, mas de qualquer forma, chega de propaganda e vamos às dedicatórias de hoje.**

**Como eu não queria esperar muito hoje só teremos 3 dedicatórias, e estas são para:**

'**Kaah Hyuuga, claro, que como sempre mandou sua review e mais uma vez minha nee-chan me deixou muito alegre, já que – de novo – ela amou o capítulo.**

**Beijo de bala de amora flor!**

**Sakura-cham18, que também é uma das minhas leitoras mais presentes, já que andou postando em todos também.**

**Beijo de torta de morango flor!!!**

**E Alice Carolina Cullen, que também têm mandado várias reviews. Espero que não se desaponte com esse capitulo.**

**Beijos sabor bombom pra você flor!**

**Bom, acho que agora já dá para começar.**

_**Flashback onn...**_

"_**Toc, Toc, Toc."**_

_**Flashback off...**_

_**E com vocês...**_

_Capítulo 14._

_Sakura's POV._

Hã? Quem será que está batendo na minha porta?

Eu só estava com uma camisola azul petróleo, que parava um palmo acima do meu joelho, então eu coloquei um roupão branco do hotel e fui até a porta.

Quando eu abri, adivinhem quem estava do lado de fora, vestindo só uma calça preta sem camisa.

Alguém Falou Sasuke?

ACERTOU!!!

— Sasuke-kun? O que você tah fazendo aqui?

— Bem Sakura, por que você não me deixa entrar e eu te explico?

OH MEU DEUS!

— Claro, entra... – E eu dei passagem.

Logo que ele estava do lado de dentro da minha suíte e eu já havia trancado a porta ele me abraçou por trás e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

— Quer saber o que eu vim fazer aqui? – Ele tinha que dizer isso com uma voz sexy?

— Q-quero. – Ai não, eu estou gaguejando... Isso não é bom...

Ele me virou e apertou contra seu tronco quente e bem definido.

— Eu vim até aqui terminar o que eu comecei.

E com isso eu não tive nem tempo de reagir, porque ele já estava me beijando.

_Sakurazinha: UHU! AGORA APROVEITA E LEVA ELE PARA O QUARTO!!!_

_Diabinha e Anjinha: DESSA VEZ NÓS CONCORDAMOS!_

Ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior de leve, pedindo por passagem, e eu não conseguia nem pensar no momento, eu simplesmente deixei que ele entrasse.

A língua dele explorava a minha boca, como se ele quisesse marcar cada lugarzinho.

Eu me rendi aquilo de vez. Eu já não lembrava meu nome, nada, eu só sentia. Sentia a língua dele me explorando e de algum jeito eu fiz a minha língua brincar com a dele.

Eu não queria e sabia que ele também não queria que nós parássemos de nos beijar, mas a necessidade por ar foi maior.

Mas, para a minha felicidade, ele não parou de me beijar, só partiu para outro lugar.

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço, dando algumas mordidas e uns chupões, e eu sabia que ia ficar marcada no dia seguinte, mas não me importei nem um pouco.

Ele foi descendo, fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço, até que ele chegou a um ponto muito sensível para mim. Então, eu não consegui me conter e acabei soltando um gemido, Era baixo, mas foi alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

_Sasuke's POV._

Ah... Música para os meus ouvidos...

Quem diria que um dia eu me veria nessa situação: beijando a garota que antes eu achava irritante e desejando mais do que tudo me livrar das roupas delas e das minhas e fazer sexo com ela até eu não conseguir mais andar.

**(n/a: eu avisei que teria parte sobre conteúdos proibidos para menores. Eu já disse, se não gosta, pule essa parte)**

Eu fui achando outros pontos sensíveis dela, até que eu a levantei e a prendi contra a parede. Por instinto, eu acho, ele colocou as pernas em volta da minha cintura, para se segurar melhor.

— Sasuke-kun, aqui não...

**(n/a: Só para vocês saberem, eu não estou me sentindo muito confortável em escrever isso, mas como eu disse que ia ter um hentai aqui e como eu sei que pode ter pessoas que gostam, eu vou escrever.)**

Eu não esperei nem mais um segundo e a levei para a cama dela.

Eu a deitei na cama e fiquei em cima dela.

_Sakura's POV._

Ele inclinou-se e começou a beijar meus lábios, mordendo-os. Eu soltei um gemido baixo de prazer e ele se aproveitou disso para se livrar da minha blusa e do meu sutiã. Ele deixou de beijar minha boca para deixar beijos no meu pescoço e nos meus seios.

Logo ele tinha um dos meus seios em sua boca e outro na mão. Minhas costas se arquearam para ele e eu o senti sorrir. Sem que eu notasse, ele tirou o resto da minha roupa e ele começou a deslizar o dedo na minha intimidade.

Eu o senti começar a bombear os dedos em mim me fazendo arquear mais minhas costas e arranhar suas costas. Logo ele parou e ouvi o barulhinho de um zíper. Olhei para baixo e viu que ele tinha tirado a calça, e agora estava tirando a roupa interior. Ele então entrou em mim bem devagar e ficou um tempo ali, deixando que eu me acostumasse com a sensação.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto, doeu tanto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era o paraíso.

Depois que eu fui me ajustando ele começou a pressão para dentro e para fora de mim. Eu gemia o nome dele entre beijos e logo senti o meu clímax e ao mesmo tempo o dele.

Ele entrou em mim uma última vez e gemeu meu nome, enquanto eu apertava seu membro.

**(n/a: AÊ! ACABOU!!!)**

Ele continuou me beijando e se deitou ao meu lado. Me puxando para me deitar em seu peitoral.

— Eu te amo Sakura.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir aquilo, mas quando ouvi, foi como se milhares de anjos tivessem cantado aquelas palavras nos meus ouvidos.

— Eu também de amo, Sasuke-_kun._

— Você pode me perdoar por tudo que eu fiz?

— Eu já perdoei.

Então ele deu um beijo na minha testa. E assim nós dormimos abraçados um no outro.

E eu nunca me senti mais completa e feliz na minha vida.

_Fim do capítulo!_

**Autora falando:**

**Então galera, é isso. A fic já está quase acabando e o próximo capitulo vai ser o último, porque será o epilogo.**

**Desculpem terminar a história agora, mas eu achei que seria uma boa dar um final feliz para eles.**

**E desculpem se vocês não gostaram do que eu escrevi, mas ainda assim mandem reviews, ok?**

**Bjos de Tutti-frutti para todas e obrigada por lerem.**


	15. Chapter 15 THE END!

**OLÁ PESSOAS DA TERRA!!!**

**Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pelo meu atraso tão big-enorme.**

**Desculpa gente, mas o meu computador pegou vírus e eu só fui ter o meu filhinho de volta ontem.**

**YAY! QUE MOMENTO FELIZ!**

**Enfim... Esse é o meu último post na história "Get ready, cuz I'm not the same."**

**Eu sei... Que triste...**

**Mas, eu prometo fazer outras histórias e quero agradecer a TODAS, absolutamente TODAS as leitoras que mandaram suas reviews, suas sugestões, seus comentários...**

**Enfim, obrigada a TODAS vocês.**

**Eu não vou fazer uma dedicatória especial a cada uma, mas ainda assim quero que saibam que foi ÓTIMO ter o apoio de vocês enquanto escrevia esse fic.**

**Obrigada do fundo do meu coração.**

**E agora, com você o....**

_EPILOGO!_

_Sakura's POV._

Quem diria... Já se passou 1 ano desde que o Sasuke e eu finalmente ficamos juntos...

Não sei qual foi a melhor parte disso tudo... se foi o casamento ou se foi o nascimento da nossa filhinha...

Nosso casamento foi lindo... Aconteceu só 2 meses depois da volta da viajem.

E foi uma semana depois que eu descobri que estava grávida.

Hoje, Sasuke e eu temos nossa linda Shina... Ela só tem 3 meses, mas já é a cara do pai, exceto pelos olhos, que são como os meus só que são de um verde mais escuro.

Estamos morando na mansão Uchiha desde o casamento e tudo têm sido ótimo.

E não só para mim, considerando que todo mundo já achou uma pessoa especial e que todas as minhas amigas já se casaram.

De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: A vida nunca foi tão bela...

_E ELES FORAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE! (n/a: Afe, que brega... relevem, por favor...)_

_FIM!_

**É isso ai. Acabou!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**BJOS DE AÇÚCAR PARA TODAS E OBRIGADO POR TEREM LIDO!!!**


End file.
